Who's my Daddy 2?
by sush123
Summary: Their powers have been taken. They have nowhere to go until they meet a gypsy who grants them one wish. Sophie blurts out "Take us to see our parents!" The gypsy could only grin as she said "Your wish is my command" Click of a finger, they were gone!
1. Chapter 1

**Sequel: Who's My Daddy II**

**Sorry for everyone who was waiting for this Sequel! I have so many stories I'm writing on and I didn't have time until now! So I'm really hoping you guys like this story!**

**Bloom and Sky-Blossom (16), Sam (16), Bridget (8) and Steve (6)**

**Stella and Brandon-Sophie (16) Samantha (8) and Ben (6)**

**Flora and Helia-Falone (16), Fifi (7) and Hadley (7)**

**Layla and Nabu-Nathan (16), Lisa (6), Lauren (6) and Nico (6)**

**Musa and Riven-Melody (16), Ryan (16), Mandy (6) and Macy (4)**

**Tecna and Timmy-Tony (16), Tyler (16),Tiffany (16), Trinity (8), Tommy (7) and Tracy (4)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Winx Club or Nabu wouldn't have died.**

**Chapter 1-Epic Fail**

**Author's note: Be aware there'll be many POV's in this chapter so soz lol. XX**

Then there was silence. For a REALLY long time. But as usual, Stella broke it with her burst of tears and soon enough so did the rest of the Winx. They buried their heads in their hand and was thinking 'WHY THE HELL WASN'T I LOOKING AFTER MY KIDS!' The specialist went over to sit next to their wives comforting them. Even though on the outside they weren't crying, in the inside, there was a massive waterfall...

**Bloom's POV**

_Why wasn't I looking after Blossom and Sam! Just because I was looking after Bridget and Steve doesn't mean I could just forget about them! Oh those ba**ard Trix! Coz you took my kids away, I will kill you no matter what it takes! _

**End POV**

**Stella's POV**

_What was I thinking! Leaving Sophie alone! Now I won't have a shopping buddy to shop with! Who am I gonna take pictures with when I muck about in shops? Who am I going to go round designer shops like Fucci or Vrada! Oh I miss you so much Sophie!_

**End POV **

**Musa's POV**

_Am I mad? I'll never get to see Melody and Ryan again! What have I done? I'm such a terrible mother! No wonder my physic was right! I'm going to end up all in disaster! I don't think I've ever been this angry or upset before... Oh those bl**dy Trix! When I get my hands on you, you will pay SO bad!_

**End POV**

**Flora's POV**

_Oh my goodness! Falone! What have I done? Just leaving you all by yourself! I'm such a bad mother! You have no idea how much I'm going to miss you! I mean I couldn't even have grandchildren at this age, or pay for your college! Or plan your wedding with you! You've missed so much now! It's like... you died but you didn't! Falone, don't leave me dear..._

**End POV**

**Layla's POV**

_F*ck you Trix. You steal my Nathan, I kick your a**. How dare you steal my son! I love him and it's like you're taking away everything I love- except Nabu, Lisa, Lauren, Nico and the gang and my parents... Oh what am I going to do without you Nathan? I raised you so brilliantly (I hope) and now you're gone... I don't think I can take it._

**End POV**

**Tecna's POV**

_Tony... Tyler... Tiffany... It's logical to miss you at this time, right? Oh my darlings, you will never leave my heart, my life is nothing without you guys... I don't want you, I NEED YOU! I'm highly likely the world's 'UN-CARED MOTHER' forever! All I wish for now is you three... Please come back and you Trix... oh you have NO IDEA how much I'm going to kill you._

**End POV**

**B Boys B **

**Sky's POV**

_Gosh... I never thought how much I would... MISS someone so badly. They're gone... but not for long though. My babies, daddy's going to get you... somehow and he won't be alone. I love you too much for you to leave my heart so just remember, I'm here for you anytime..._

**End POV**

**Brandon's POV**

_F*CK YOU TRIX. I'm gonna beat your a** up before you can fly yourself over to hell. You guys are f*cking bastards who kidnaps little kids and out of all the kids in the world, you pick MINE. I mean ours... Just you wait, I'll be back to bring down my lil Sophie..._

**End POV**

**Riven's POV**

_When I find you TRIX! I will rip you to pieces, take out your eyeballs and shove them down your throat when I have the chance! I'll find you Melody! Ryan! Don't worry Daddy's coming!_

**End POV**

**Helia's POV**

_It feels as though a void has been closed and it can never be opened again. What am I gonna do? Flora will never forgive herself. I will find you Falone if it's the last thing I do! Even if I have to sacrifice myself! I'll do it!_

**End POV**

**Nabu's POV**

_The Trix are sick, Sick, SICK people! They can't just go around stealing our kids! No way hose am I gonna let my Nathan be powerless. Him being a wizard is part of his blood and their not gonna hurt him as long as I'm around!_

**End POV**

**Timmy's POV**

_This is NOT part of the Parental Guide Book! I don't think it'll say anything about 3 evil witches kidnapping your 3 kids who happens to be the Ultimate Power. I don't care what it takes! I'm gonna get them back!_

**End POV**

_**I In a far FAR Island away in a cave I**_

The ten teens were tied up with chains onto the wall. They were all struggling but everytime the tried to get out, the chains would get tighter.

"Everybody!" Tony shouted. "Don't panic! If you tug on it, it will make the chains even tighter."

"Thank you Captain Obvious!" Blossom commented sarcastically.

"Oh my god Bloss! That's the first time you've been mean to your boyfriends." Falone gasped.

"It's not the first time either."

"Hey! In my defence you can't move a knight in a 'P' shape in CHESS!" Tony told them defending himself.

"Don't bring MATHS into this!" Sophie cried blowing her bangs away.

"It's not maths! It's logic!" Tiffany said and then shut her eyes as she started humming.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to teleport out of these chains but apparently these chains are sucking our powers as we speak." He opened her eyes as Icy, Darcy and Stormy came out from the shadows.

Darcy smirked and clapped. "Give the pixie a prize!"

"Yes, you are as smart as your mother." Icy commented with a sly look on her face.

"Thanks but I believe she wouldn't fail." Tiffany told them.

"Fail in what?"

"Getting out of here." She smirked before shouting "NOW!"

Ryan used his stretchy powers and melted into goo as he landed on the floor and turned into himself again. He turned into a sheet and wrapped all 3 witches together as they began shouting for help.

"Tony try and unlock these chains!"

"Alright! Telekinesis Man is on the JOB!" Tony grinned slowly using his powers to unlock the chains.

"Melody when I count to 3 Ryan will let go of the Trix and you have to freeze them! Got it?"

"Got it!" Melody nodded as she started to concentrate of freezing the witches.

"Tony you gotta hurry up before our powers are drained!"

"Geez relax sis!"

"HURRY! BEFORE I BREAK UP WITH YOU!" Blossom shrieked, losing her patience.

"DON'T WANT THAT TO HAPPEN DO YOU NOW?" Ryan smirked.

"Arrgghh! Shut up Ryan!" Tiffany wailed. "Ready?"

"AND 3!" Ryan shouted flying over to the wall returning to his original form as Melody quickly froze the Trix as Tony just in time unlocked the chains.

Sophie groaned as Sam helped her up. Nathan picked Falone up bridal style before sprinting out of the door with the others on his tail.

"This would be SO much easier if we could teleport out of here!" Sophie complained letting Sam dragged her by the hand.

"If I could I would have done it by now!" Tiffany shouted.

"Guys STOP shouting!" Falone told them still in Nathan's arms.

"Easy for you to say. Your being carried!" Sophie pouted as Sam scooped her up in his arms and started running again.

"Are you satisfied NOW?" Melody asked sarcastically running by with Tyler on her back, "WOW you are HEAVY! How much do you weigh?"

"I prefer not to tell, it's very rude indeed..." Tyler told her.

"Isn't it supposed to be the other way round? Melody on Tyler's back?" Sophie asked confused.

"Yeah but I weigh less than her..."

"HEY! You saying I'm fat!" Melody complained.

"No, no, no!"

"Are you calling my sister fat? Coz if you are, I have a TASER with me and I'm not afraid to use it however, since your my best mate and my sister's boyfriend, I won't use it because she'll kill me no matter what, so ARE YOU CALLING MY SISTER FAT?" Ryan yelled.

"No..."

"NO WHAT?"

"No Sir, but would you call MY sister fat?"

"What! No WAY man! She's as light as a feather!"

"Yeah whatever, but if you crush her heart into millions of pieces and she cries EVERY SINGLE NIGHT and I CAN'T GET TO SLEEP, and your to blame? Well let's just say... you'll be dead within 24 hours, would you like that now?" Tyler warned him.

"ENOUGH WITH THE CHIT-CHATS, AND WE DON'T WANT YOU GUYS TALKING ABOUT OUR FATNESS, NOW GO, GO, GO!" both Tiffany and Melody yelled clearly embarrassed about their brothers behaviour.

Ryan and Tyler backed away but they keep giving evils to each other and kept looking at them. Sophie was laughing at Sam's arms, just laughing and tears started rolling down her cheek.

"Awww sweetie, why are you crying?" Falone asked whilst being carried by Nathan.

"I'm not babe, I'm LAUGHING! It's just that... Ryan... going...out...with...Tiffany...and...Tyler...going...out...with...Melody...get...married...have...kids... brothers in law... DEATH"

"Err do you REALLY want to start talking about death!" Sam shrieked.

"Wow, we do talk alot, mum was right..." Nathan whispered.

"!" as the teens crashed to the ground.

"What the hell was that!" Tony screamed tugging onto his head.

"Dunno but that REALLY hurt like hell!" Blossom moaned.

"Well whatever it is, we gotta get across it!" Tiffany complained.

Just then, the Trix conjured up the Wisperian Crystal Spell and suddenly...

BOOM!

"AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" as the teens crashed ONCE AGAIN to the ground but further away.

"NOW THIS REALLY HURT!" Sophie grumbled.

"Who did this?" Melody shrieked.

"We did DIVA!" Darcy cackled as one by one each teen dropped to the floor again as their powers floated out of their bodies and into the Wisperian Crystal. Suddenly everything went black...

**So what do you think? They'll be more drama next chapter this is just a taste of what's happened! So Sush123 is OUT! Plz REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- A Gypsy Ride**

**So thanks for all the reviews, REALLY appreciated it **** Hoped you liked it so READ ON! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Winx Club or else I wouldn't have let Nabu died.**

**Bloom and Sky-Blossom (16), Sam (16), Bridget (8) and Steve (6)**

**Stella and Brandon-Sophie (16) Samantha (8) and Ben (6)**

**Flora and Helia-Falone (16), Fifi (7) and Hadley (7)**

**Layla and Nabu-Nathan (16), Lisa (6), Lauren (6) and Nico (6)**

**Musa and Riven-Melody (16), Ryan (16), Mandy (6) and Macy (4)**

**Tecna and Timmy-Tony (16), Tyler (16),Tiffany (16), Trinity (8), Tommy (7) and Tracy (4)**

"Oh my God, I JUST CANNOT HANDLE THE DARKNESS!" Sophie wailed on.

"You idiot, you're the fairy of SUN AND MOON, use your flipping powers!" Tony cried.

"Oh yeah..."

"And you TOO are an idiot Tony! We haven't got our blooming powers." Melody grumbled.

"Oh yeah..." everyone said just realising.

"Now what then?" Sam asked.

"Do not worry child, I shall help you..." a mysterious voice spoke out.

Everybody quickly got up and huddled up together, in their fighting pose, getting ready to beat them up.

"Do not worry, I shall not harm you, I am here to help you..." the mysterious voice softly whispered.

"Who are you...?" Falone mumbled.

"I am..." the mysterious voice stopped and came out from the trees and fell to the floor and looked up, "Olarty, I come from the planet... ermm-"

"You don't know what planet you come from? How very sad..." Ryan smirked.

"Oh I do, but it's very hard to pronounce... it's... GagaBieberGomez"

"GagaBieberGomez? Would you like to show EXACTLY," Tiffany muttered, pulling out her pocket map of the magic dimension, "WHERE it is?"

"Oh, GagaBieberGomez is a VERY, miniature planet and too microscopic to be in a map this big..."

"Too impossible, I studied maps for 5 whole years, of course I know where EVERY planet is, I JUST DO!"

"Calm down sis, it's just a map..." Tony whispered.

"Right..."

"Listen here... whatever your name is, we don't need your help, we're perfectly able to make our way back to our parents okay so you can clear off now alright?" Nathan told Olarty.

"Okay... if you insist because I know every move your parents are doing every second and I even know how to contact them... but like you said you don't need my help so I'll clear off..." Olarty smirked and slowly walked away.

The teens looked at each other shocked and nodded their head.

"Hey, pretty momma, remember what I said just over there? Scratch that, I was just joking, you know me being all hyper and weird... so would you mind like teleporting us back to our parents? Your reward would be this..." Nathan said flirting with her and handing her a coupon.

"What such thing is this?"

"Honey, it's called a coupon, just use it." Sophie whined checking out her nails.

"What does it do?" Olarty asked curious.

"Oh well whatever it says on it, you do it with them so if it's a coupon for hug, you hug them orite'?" Ryan said in his chavy voice.

"Urgh get rid of your chavy voice, you ain't a chav bruv." Melody grumbled.

"And you ain't?" he replied sarcastically.

"So what does it say on here?" Olarty said.

"It says 'Coupon For K-" Nathan started reading but immediately snatched it out of Olarty's hands and exchanged it with a different one. "Ooooops my mistake!" He smiled nervously at Falone who didn't see his reaction.

"Coupon for Brimark?"

"BRIMARK!" Sophie shouted nearly fainting in Blossom's arms. "You let HER have your Brimark coupon but you won't let me have IT?"

Nathan grinned as Olarty shoved the coupon in her pocket. Melody placed her hands on her hips and glared at Olarty.

"So how are ya gonna get us home?" She demanded taking a step forwards.

"Easy a spell." Olarty answered.

"Well then what are you waiting for?" Ryan asked crossing his arms. "Get on with it!"

"Yes but before I 'Get on with it' I need somebody from the group to say where you want to go but be careful what you wish for."

The group looked at each other and nodded at Tiffany who started to open her mouth to say something but Sophie beat her to the chase.

"We want to see our parents!"

The group stared at her in disbelief. Olarty smirked and flicked her wrist.

"You're wish is my command!"

As a bright light covered them, they started floating on air flying about freely feeling happy that they're gonna see their parents again. Then they started to see pictures around them. It was them from just now going back in time to when they were babies. The triplets all furrowed their eyebrows at this while the rest didn't notice. Before any of the three could say anything they landed on something hard and groaned.

"Oww my bum!" Sophie complained sitting on Melody.

"Oww you're bum? Owww my back! How much do you weigh?" Melody asked pushing Sophie off her.

"Why should I tell you? This only proves that your fat!"

"How exactly?"

"It's because you can't pick me up so you're not strong!"

"That means your sooo fat that I can't feel my bones!" Melody shouted standing up getting in Sophie's face.

"Do you wanna take this inside?" Sophie asked getting in Melody's face.

"Alright then!"

They both linked their arms together and started 'Yee hawing' round and round in circles. The rest of the group shook their heads at how confusing their relationship is.

"Do you guys know how complicated your relationship is?" Sam asked helping his sister Blossom up.

"Duh!" They both responded still spinning round and round.

"Girls..." The boys grumbled shaking their heads.

"Boys..." The girls mimicked shaking their heads and all of them burst out laughing.

"Errr...how is that funny?" A familiar voice asked. They all turned around and their jaws dropped to a whole new level.

"Is...is...is t-tt-that..." Tyler stuttered.

"I-II-It l-ll-looks like...i...it..." Blossom whispered still in shock.

"I can't believe..." Falone said to them but broke of...

"What are you staring at?" Another familiar voice asked a bit more tomboyish.

Nathan's jaws dropped even longer. Falone carefully and slowly closed her boyfriends mouths as the other girls did the same.

"We're celebrities' dawling! Of course! They just want our autographs!" That familiar voice that Sophie heard since she was born was right in front of her but younger.

"No we don't need autographs." Ryan answered in a gruffed tone.

"You got some attitude." Riven barked but calmed down when Musa touched his arm. Melody and Ryan silently gagged as the rest tried to keep their laughter in.

"If you don't want our autographs then what do you want?" Stella questioned clinging onto Brandon like one of them were gonna take her Brandon away.

"Stella maybe they were just passing by." Flora spoke trying to make peace like she always does.

"Yeah she's right. We're just passing by whatever your name is." Melody rudely told them as she led the group away.

"She has some nerve!" Musa started but calmed down as the group were laughing again silently while Melody and Ryan gagged.

"I thought they weren't the lovey dovey kind?" Ryan spoke after gagging.

"Hey Ty are we in the past?" Sam asked getting everyone's attention as they all kept walking waiting for Tyler to answer. All three triplets nodded their heads as they began to notice their surroundings.

"Whoa Alfea looks different!" Nathan gasped looking around.

"Eurgh it's so girly!" Melody cried looking around.

"I like it although I prefer our Alfea." Sophie told them inspecting her nails at the same time.

"Our Alfea?" Their headmistress said as they all tensed up and turned around to see their headmistress Faragonda and Falone's...

"Grandma?" Falone whispered her eyes wide.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Nothing!"

"Did you say grandma?"

"No! No! No! No! Definitely not implying you as a grandmother or anything. You just look like her."

"I see now who are you ladies?" She asked inspecting them one by one.

"Sophie." Sophie spoke putting her hand out for Mrs Faragonda to shake which she did.

"Of?"

"Solaria!"

The other girls eyes went wide when she said that but Mrs Faragonda didn't notice.

"What about you girls and boys?"

"I'm Sam and this is my sister Blossom." Sam introduced both him and Blossom.

"We're twins." Blossom explained.

"I'm Melody and this is my twin bruv Ryan." Melody told Mrs Faragonda.

"Sup." Ryan grumbled his arms crossed. Mrs Faragonda raised an eyebrow chuckling quietly to herself.

"I'm Falone." Falone acknowledged keeping her eyes to the ground.

"We're triplets but I'm the oldest!" Tony explained proudly until Tyler rolled his eyes and nudged him and then Tony nudged him back.

"Ignore them. I do." Tiffany stated. "I'm Tiffany the youngest out of the triplets and these are my brothers Tony and Tyler."

"I see. Are you here to attend Alfea and for you boys Red Fountain?"

"Well you see..."

**OH GUYS ONLY 2 REVIEWS? I feel so SAD? Are my stories not good? I'm sorry! I'm really trying my best but I GOT THE WHOLE HALF TERM BABY! WOOP WOOP! HALF TERM! NO SCHOOL!**

**PEACE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3- Past change**

**Hey all! Sorry that it's not that long but this chapter will DEFINITELY be an incredibly long chapter, trust. **** Thanks so far for all the reviews, but like I'm not threatening or blackmailing you all but I kinda need more reviews so I know that you all like it or else I'll have to delete Who's My Daddy 2, which I kinda don't wanna so R+R? Thanks. Sush123 xx**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Winx Club or else I wouldn't have let Nabu died.**

**Bloom and Sky-Blossom (16), Sam (16), Bridget (8) and Steve (6)**

**Stella and Brandon-Sophie (16) Samantha (8) and Ben (6)**

**Flora and Helia-Falone (16), Fifi (7) and Hadley (7) **

**Layla and Nabu-Nathan (16), Lisa (6), Lauren (6) and Nico (6)**

**Musa and Riven-Melody (16), Ryan (16), Mandy (6) and Macy (4)**

**Tecna and Timmy-Tony (16), Tyler (16),Tiffany (16), Trinity (8), Tommy (7) and Tracy (4)**

**BTW I know I made an error that the Winx and Specialists were 27 and 28 but right now their 32 and 33! Ciao!**

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sophie yelled out.

"O-M-G, TRYING TO GET SOME SLEEP HERE SO SHUT THE H**L UP!" Stella screamed back.

"Somebody's cranky..." Blossom smirked.

"What is it now sweetie?" Falone asked trying to keep her cool.

"I haven't changed my outfit in 5 HOURS. 5 HOURS, I tell you. FIVE!"

"Don't worry babes, I promise you'll get change... soon." Sam whispered, kissing her on the cheek.

"Oh Sam, please don't. Seeing my brother and best friend kissing, AWKWARD..."

"Maybe, I should do a little bit more," Sam grinned as he started snogging Sophie.

"Erm...hello? Are you transfer students or not?" Mrs Faragonda quietly murmured just to let them know that she was still there.

T The Winx Club & Specialist Next Door T

"Urgh..." Stella sighed, "GET A ROOM!" she yelled to them.

"How can you tell them that if you can't even see them?" Flora whispered as she yawned.

"Good point..." Stella said and she walked over to the door screaming, "GET A ROOM!" as she slammed the door behind her.

"That's not how you do it!" Riven huffed and walked over to the door. "You have to go over to them and then shout GET A ROOM!" He shouted at Sophie and Sam who were just having a conversation.

"Hey they're in love, leave them alone." Musa told them receiving looks from everyone including Mrs Faragonda aswell. "What I may have heard it from a movie or something."

"I'm gonna go with or something!" Layla chimed with her arms crossed.

All of a sudden Melody's eyes grew wider and started to make her way towards Musa creepily. Riven butted in as Melody began stroking Musa's hair.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa back up! Back up! Are you attracted to my lady or something?" He questioned blocking a terrified Musa.

"No she's with me!" Tyler said shaking Melody out of her sleepwalk, "But it seems like your hitting on MY lady... care to explain?"

"Oh it's on! Whaddya say, game of arm wrestle?"

"YOU'RE ON!"

"Oh no, this is not going to look pretty..." Tiffany giggled.

"Uh, hold on a second," Tyler said, pulling out his protractor, "Just for difference in arm height..." checking the height, "And ermm... hold that," Asking Riven to hold that as he pulled out yet another protractor, "And 2 degrees just as normal... OKAY!" putting back his protractors, "Ready..."

"About time too!" Nabu smirked.

"Okay, be careful Ty..." Melody whispered.

"You can do it Riv, you're the man!" Musa assured him.

"On your mark, get set... GO!" Brandon shrieked excited.

THUD!

"OWWW!" Tyler shrieked as he collapsed to the floor.

"Oooohhh, that's gunna leave a mark... oh well, toodles and STAY AWAY FROM US freshman..." Riven grumbled, leading Musa back to their dorms.

The 2nd Winx Generation ran over towards Tyler and knelt next to him.

"Baby, are you alright?" Melody asked worriedly.

"Mel, don't call him that when I'm here!" Ryan muttered.

"Dudes, he'll live..." Tiffany re-assured them.

"HE COULD BE DEAD." Falone cried.

"So?" Sophie said, "It's his fault for getting his calculatrisse wrong... am I right? Course I am, I'm always right!"

"CALCULA-TION. Not calculatrisse!" Tony mumbled.

Tyler shaked his head slowly and his eyes started to open.

"He's alive!" Melody cried.

"Oh man!" Tiffany scowled as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Man you alright?" Nathan asked him.

"I just died for 20 seconds, what do you think!" Tyler told him.

"What-ever..." Sophie huffed.

"I do wonder..." Mrs Faragonda whispered.

"Wonder what Mrs F?" Blossom asked politely.

"That you are ALOT like... your parents."

"We are?" Sam asked polishing his sword.

"Yes, I've informed Saladin and Griffin plus Cordatorta and Griselda about this matter and until this is fixed, the boys will stay at Red Fountain and you girls will stay at Alfea." Mrs Faragonda told them.

"Aww man more school!" Ryan complained.

Sophie cocked her head to the side. "Why are you talking like Tony, Tyler and Tiffany?" She whispered to Falone "Why is she talking like that?"

Melody turned to whisper to Mrs Faragonda. "You have to break it down for her."

"Okay I'll try." Mrs Faragonda whispered back.

Mrs Faragonda began by saying, "orite' so like the lads are like stayin with Saladin and stuff and you lot are like stayin with us with Griffin and stuff so like basically you lot are stuck ere in the past until you fly back, orite'?" in a chavy voice.

"Ohhh, see how easy it is when you speak ENGLISH!"

"I do worry about her..." Sam muttered hugging Sophie from the back.

"Okay so, we've got a few accommodations but you guys will have to stay low and just TRY as much to blend in." Mrs Faragonda warned them.

"That will be totally easy, we ARE popular... at least we will be." Melody determinedly said.

"Yeah we're SO popular back then, we can be popular here aswell!" Nathan hollered as Mrs Faragonda made a portal for them to Red Fountain.

"See ya girls later!" Tony shouted as he was the last one to go through.

"Now you girls will be staying in the dorms next to the Winx!" Mrs Faragonda said as she led them to their dorm.

"But our dorms are our moms' dorms!" Blossom pouted.

"But that's in the future. This is the past where you lot are not born yet."

"Yet..." Tiffany sang quietly as everyone except Mrs Faragonda knew what was gonna happen soon.

Luckily Mrs F didn't hear that as she opened the door to their dorms. "I hope you will be comfortable. If you need anything you know where I'll be." She told them as she made her way back to her office.

Melody immeadiately got comfortable on the couch and put her headphones on. The others looked at her sceptically until Tiffany said "Well we might aswell get comfortable until we can get back home."

Sophie pouted. "This is the worst birthday EVER!"

"It wasn't your birthday. It was a family gathering for all of our birthdays!" Falone told her as she took a look at all of the rooms.

"Still..."

"Guys look at this!" Blossom shouted from her room's balcony. The girls scrambled off the floor and went towards Blossom.

"What's all the hubba bubbaa...?" Melody asked but trailed off when she saw their parents at the gates of Alfea saying good bye. "So why are we here again? Coz I don't want to hear some soppy things my dad's gonna say to my mom."

"No look, listen!" Tiffany hissed as they all bent over a bit to hear their conversation.

"You know those transfer students haven't even been here for a day and they think they own the school?" Brandon grumbled annoyed by them.

"Yeah especially the Blonde!" Stella cried fanning herself with her hands. "I mean what's up with her?"

"No what's up with the crazy girl that nearly touched my hair?" Musa asked still kinda freaked.

"Guys we gotta go or else Cordatorta will kill us." Timmy informed them getting on his levabike.

"See you guys soon then." Flora said waving at Helia as they zoomed away.

The girls on the balcony were either giving their mom's death glares right now or they were restraining Melody from kicking Musa's butt!

"You can't just go around killing your mom's butt!" Falone scolded as she ushered them inside.

"Hey she may not know who I am but I am not crazy!" Melody shouted getting out of the girl's grip and slammed the door behind her.

"I don't know why but I feel that this year it's gonna get interesting for the Winx." Tiffany smiled going back to her dorm room which she was sharing with Melody.

"Our generation or this generation?" Blossom asked knowing the answer already.

"This generation."

M Morning M

The alarm clock next to Sophie's bed was ringing like a mad man and it's been 5 minutes since she hasn't shut it off! All the girls got up and marched to Sophie's room and threw their pillows at her except for Tiffany who shut the alarm off.

"Owwww...I'm awake!" She growled looking at her angry friends.

"So now you're awake?" Melody asked her hair was a mess.

"Girlfriend I don't want to say this but since I am you're best friend you're hair looks like a mess."

Melody scowled at Sophie's remark and went back to her room before Falone shouted "We gotta go guys! It's MONDAY!" You could hear their groans all over the school as they got dressed.

They went downstairs looking somewhat happy and sat down at one of the empty tables which had to be next to their moms who already hate them! Melody rolled her eyes but it didn't go unnoticed by her best friends except Sophie who was admiring herself in the mirror and Tiffany who was on her PDA.

"Couldn't you guy stop doing what you guys are doing for one second and do something else besides that?" Melody asked kind of irritated.

Both Sophie and Tiffany stood up and swopped seats. Blossom and Falone laughed while a very p*ssed of Melody glared at them.

"There." Tiffany spoke still not taking her eyes of her PDA.

"Ya happy?" Sophie questioned still admiring herself.

"Why I oughta..." Melody growled but got stopped by Falone and Blossom.

"Not in public!" Falone hissed continuing to eat her cereal.

Melody huffed and ate her breakfast but all that commotion didn't go unnoticed by the Winx. Musa raised an eyebrow.

"Wow demanding much..." Musa laughed.

"We shouldn't be eavesdropping their conversation." Flora warned them.

"Liven up Flo! Look at them, they're so stroppy and acting like brats... who do they think they are?" Bloom smiled.

"Don't you know who they remind you of?" Tecna mumbled still not taking her eyes off her PDA.

"Who?" Layla said munching down a granola bar.

"US."

The Winx all spat out food out of their mouth except Tecna who got covered in their chewed- up food.

"EWW! EWW! EWW! EWW! WHAT HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU GUYS?" Tecna shouted, finally taking her eyes of her PDA.

Everybody in the lunch hall just stared at the Winx and started bursting out laughing including the 2nd Winx Generation.

Sophie coughed and said "real smooth".

"I have an idea..." Blossom whispered as she walked out of the cafeteria and after 30 seconds later, she came back with a bullhorn.

Blossom started saying "EVERYBODY. EVERYBODY. HERE ME, HERE ME. THIS IS TECNA OF ZENITH. DID YOU KNOW, SHE DOESN'T STUDY EVERY NIGHT..."

Everybody gasped in horror.

"INSTEAD, SHE... breaks the rules... by creating a hologram of her and sneaks out to go... SHOPPING, yes I repeat SHOPPING!"

Everybody gasped in horror but louder.

"TECNA!" The Winx shrieked.

"You told me you were gonna study for the Falls tonight but NOOOOO your just out SHOPPING without me!" Stella cried.

"Oh don't worry, she's not alone... STELLA." Sophie added.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you know for yourself that YOU shop at night too BUT... you go shopping... ONLINE."

Everybody's eyes grew wide.

"Oh my God! Stel! You said online shopping was for gay losers!" Bloom shrieked looking at her best friend in disappointment.

"And YOU, YOU BANNED ME FROM SHOPPING ONLINE! How could you! I thought you were my friend!" Musa growled in disgust, "anyways, what about Miss My-Boyfriend-Was-a-squire-who-turned-out-to-be-the-Prince-Of-Eraklyon?" She asked turning to face Bloom who was as red as her hair.

"Do not bring SKY into this!" Bloom yelled at Musa furiously.

"Guys please, don't argue, NOT in front of everybody here!" Flora hissed quietly.

". B*TCH!" Layla screamed.

Everybody stared at Layla and said "Ooooh..."

"YOU'RE NOT THE ONLY ONE WITH THE PERFECT BOYFRIEND!"

"You know what Layla? Who wants an ARRANGED MARRIAGE! That's just GAY," Flora shouted at Layla.

Everybody gasped as Flora had NEVER in her life said... GAY.

"Are you _REALLY _in love with Nabu or is it just... AN ACT?"

"Oh you've just crossed the line, sister."

"Wow, this is a miracle!" Sophie whispered excitedly.

"I don't think it's very nice, I mean it is our..." Falone started and whispered, "Mum..."

"Don't be such a party pooper Fally, let them be."

"Do you want to take this outside?" Layla asked standing up pointing towards the door.

"ENOUGH!" Griselda shouted creating a barrier around each Winx. The 2nd Generation could only smile as they saw their moms getting punished for they had done. Griselda told them to see Mrs Faragonda and told the whole school to continue doing what they were doing before. The Winx 2 walked out of the hall and into their dorms.

"Wow!" Sophie cried sitting in the nearest arm chair. "When mom said that they were crazy, I didn't know that they were crazy, CRAZY!"

The girls shook their heads as Tiffany flicked her notebook to find a way to get back. After a few seconds of silence, Sophie immeadiately got bored and was about to say something when their dorm door burst open with 6 very red face Winx storming inside the room.

"This is ALL your fault NEWBIE!" Stella shouted in Sophie's face.

Sophie did a fake pout. "Us? We didn't do anything. We're new. Why would we wanna mess with the super, powerful and beautiful Winx?"

Blossom rolled her eyes when she saw their moms soften up a bit when she said super, power and beautiful. "Sorry to interrupt but why are you here?"

"Mrs Faragonda wants you." Musa answered before looking at Melody who was looking at her strangely. "Hey you know if you want me and you to be in good terms you better stop looking at me like that."

"Oh Musa she probably thinks of you as her idol!" Stella gushed as Flora cooed with her.

"You have no idea..." Each Winx 2nd G. Whispered before making their way to Mrs Faragonda's office.

**HEY YA'LL! SORRY for not writing for SO long! Didn't realise we were gonna go on HOLIDAY and my dad wouldn't let me bring my laptop! He says I spend TOO much time on it. I guess he's right but I hope you guys like it! Don't be shy to tell me your feelings. That REVIEW button will tell me everything!**

**LOVE **

**Sush123 xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4- A little bit of Drama never hurts**

**I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER! I APPRECIATE ALL THE REVIEWS AND WILL TRY AND UPDATE SOONER IF I CAN!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Winx Club or else I wouldn't have let Nabu died.**

**Bloom and Sky-Blossom (16), Sam (16), Bridget (8) and Steve (6)**

**Stella and Brandon-Sophie (16) Samantha (8) and Ben (6)**

**Flora and Helia-Falone (16), Fifi (7) and Hadley (7) **

**Layla and Nabu-Nathan (16), Lisa (6), Lauren (6) and Nico (6)**

**Musa and Riven-Melody (16), Ryan (16), Mandy (6) and Macy (4)**

**Tecna and Timmy-Tony (16), Tyler (16), Tiffany (16), Trinity (8), Tommy (7) and Tracy (4)**

**On to the Story!**

They were walking towards Mrs Faragonda's office and as they made their way down there they got a lot of phrases about what happened at breakfast. Sophie gave them her best Princess smile, Melody just brushed them off even though she admired all the attention she got, Falone blushed as some of them shook her hand, Tiffany just smiled as did Blossom. All the attention was stopped when a hairy eyed, ugly beast with a huge mole on her face with a devil's tail shoed them all away to class. That beast was...Griselda. At least that's what Sophie thought.

"Girls, I assume you're here for the meeting."

"Meeting?" Tiffany questioned. "We were not informed that a meeting was held."

"Well there is now come in and make yourself comfortable."

The girls slowly made their way inside the room to see a huge golden table with The three directors, the directors deputy's and the Winx Club. The only thing that was in their mind was 'What the hell were they doing here?'

"I assume you girls are wondering why the Winx are here?" Mrs Faragonda presumed.

All they could do was nod as they sat down in their seats. Saladin was the one who answered for them. "They are here because they are powerful enough to protect you."

"WHAT!" All five of them shouted in disbelief.

"We don't need protection from them of all people!" Melody yelled not liking the fact that her mom and her aunts would have to protect them again.

"Do you not remember that your powers have been stripped?"

"Oh."

"Exactly so where ever you go they will be there in case something were to happen." Griffin told them with a hint of amusement in her eyes.

"Wait don't we get a say in this?" Stella interrupted as the three directors shook their heads. "What! We have our own lives too!"

Suddenly the room bursted in an argument between the Winx and the Winx2 shouting about their social life and the need of not needing protection except Flora and Falone who didn't like violence.

"Enough!" Mrs Faragonda's voice boomed in authority. "You are all scaring poor Flora and Falone." They all turned to their respective Nature fairy and apologised.

"It's okay." They both squeaked.

"Freaky." Musa and Melody trailed off and looked at each other when they said that.

"I don't see what's so freaky about..." Stella and Sophie babbled but stopped. Suddenly they were all looking at each other with curiosity. Cordatorta cleared his throat.

"We have already talked to the boys about this and they agree."

"Perfect! Their going out with those boys so that means they'll spend time with them which means we can spend time with our guys!" Stella exclaimed with love hearts in her eyes.

All the teachers raised an eyebrow at Stella's outburst. "What she means is that while we are watching them of course." Tecna corrected.

"Yeah that." Stella said waving it off as if it was nothing. However the Winx2 were thinking of something completely different.

"You are all dismissed until further notice." Mrs Faragonda told them.

They all walked out of the room well the Winx did. The Winx2 ran to their dorm room in a rush. They all had a smirk on their face except Falone who thought the idea was wrong.

"I say we stay away from the boys to see their reactions." Sophie suggested which was more of an order.

"I totally agree!" Blossom shrieked.

"Our parents are gonna have a heart attack from being away from each other for so long." Melody exclaimed plopping onto the sofa.

"My calculations tell me they will crack in 3 days or so." Tiffany stated putting her PDA away.

"I don't know guys." Falone thought thinking about it.

"Oh think of it as a punishment from that time when they separated you from Nathan." Sophie pressed on.

"Alright but not so much for my parents."

"Deal!" They all squealed.

"Winx get ready for you'll never see this one coming." Blossom laughed calling Tony's number to tell them their plan.

**B Boys B**

They boys were lounging in their dorm room with their dads in their own dorm which was right next to theirs. They were complaining about the situation that they got put in.

"Can't believe we're getting protected by our own dads!" Ryan complained.

"Embarrassing or what?" Sam whined stopping polishing his sword to look at the guys who agreed with him with a nod or a grunt.

BEEP!

BEEP!

BEEP!

"Answer the PHONE!" Nathan mumbled from his pillow.

"Alright! Alright!" Tony spoke taking his phone out but then pulled it away from his ear.

"TONY PUT YOUR PHONE ON SPEAKER PHONE!" Sophie shouted.

"Don't need too." Tyler smirked earning a punch from Sam. Tony rolled his eyes and obeyed her.

"Ignore her." Tiffany told them.

"Yes dear sister what do you want?"

"Well dear brother. We heard you are in the same boat as us."

"So?"

"Sooooo...this is a chance to make sure mom and dad can't see each other while their protecting us."

"Who are you and what have you done to our sweet, poor and innocent little sister?" Tyler butted in with a huge grin on his face.

"Sweet?" Melody laughed.

"Poor?" Sophie giggled.

"Innocent?" Blossom questioned.

"Shut up!" Tiffany yelled and the boys could hear a bunch of 'Owws' in the background.

"You do know it could risk changing the future if we keep them apart?" Tony acknowledged.

"She's not dumb!" Melody argued in an annoyed tone. "We've thought of that and we're gonna let them see each other for a couple of minutes before running away with them on our tail."

"Simple!" Blossom announced.

"Not a bad idea little sis." Ryan approved nodding his head at the idea.

"I'm older than you!"

"A minute older but that doesn't mean you act like one anyway I'm still the over protective bro."

"Over protective?"

"Yes I admitted it so just get on with the plan and we'll get on with ours."

"You have a plan?"

"Bye!" Ryan said before shutting the phone off and chucked it at Tony.

"Boys I believe we have an order to fulfil!" Nathan laughed as Tyler took out a map of Red Fountain.

"Now here's what were gonna do." Tyler instructed with the boys listening intensively.

**N Next Day** **N**

The girls got up at 5am in the morning to start their plan. Melody was next to the wall that the Winx's dorm was in, Blossom and Sophie were at the door guarding it in case something happened, Falone was on their balcony looking through the Winx's balcony and Tiffany was on her computer texting Ryan everything.

Thonk!

Thonk!

Blossom put a thumbs up to Falone and Sophie signalled Melody to let her know that all the Winx were asleep. Melody smirked and took out her IPod and shoved it into a hole she made last night that was hiding behind a bookshelf next door. She pressed play.

Chick-ka-chi-ko!

CHICK-ka-chi-ko!

CHICK-KA-chi-ko!

CHICK-KA-CHI-ko!

CHICK-KA-CHI-KO!

**N Next Door N**

BANG!

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?" Stella shouted flinging her door open, looking around for whoever made that sound.

CHICK-KA-CHI-KO!

"MUSA!"

The door to Musa and Tecna's dorm opened revealing two tired fairies. Musa growled a 'What?'

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?"

Bloom and Flora appeared as they rubbed their eyes and yawned. Flora muttered; "What's going on?"

"Musa's stupid music is what's going on!"

"I don't have it on! If I did I would wear ear plugs because I'm that nice to Tecna!"

"Thanks Musa." Tecna yawned in annoyance as Layla opened her door.

CHICK-KA-CHI-KO!

"Is that you?" Stella asked pointing at Layla. Layla just glared at her as everyone heard the sound and turned around to their 'neighbours' dorm and growled. They marched next door with Stella storming out of the room first.

"Boy you aren't a morning person..." Tecna started amused but Bloom stopped her from finishing her sentence and covered her mouth.

Stella turned for a second and pointed at Tecna with determined glare "Just back off!" As she returned to storm out. Flora put her hand on Tecna's shoulder and put a small smile for her. Tecna shrugged but smiled back before following the Sun and the Moon fairy next door.

Just as Flora saw a bit of the door, Layla, Musa and Stella had already banged on the door loudly shouting;

"GET UP! GET UP! GET UP!"

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!"

"SHUT THAT OFF!"

They kept on banging on the door everywhere with Bloom, Flora and Tecna trailing behind watching in amusement at their non-morning person friends. The door opened to reveal Sophie with her hair sticking up everywhere and Blossom in her dressing gown. Both of them had a look saying 'What the hell?'

"What is that noise?" Stella screeched nearly pulling her hair out.

"You." Was all Sophie replied in a 'duh' tone.

"Me? It's not me! I woke up to the sound of this weird cokram animal sound that..."

"It's chic-." Bloom interrupted.

"Whatever. It made a chicka-koodies sound and..."

"Actually it was more like Chick-ka-chi-ko..." Tecna corrected a red face Stella.

"ARE YOU TELLING THE STORY HERE OR AM I?"

"What is going on here?" Mrs Faragonda questioned as she made an appearance out of no-where. Suddenly the girls realised that they had an audience. Falone and Flora blushed. Tiffany and Tecna looked anywhere else but the crowd and the rest were glaring at each other.

"Well are any of you going to explain?" Griselda asked impatiently.

"We were just sleeping and then we heard them banging on our door." Blossom said innocently while the Winx's jaws dropped.

"That's a lie!" Stella accused. "We heard this noise coming from their room so we went over to tell them to knock it off."

"Is that true?"

"No." The Winx2 shook their head no putting on an innocent look but in the inside they were celebrating.

"Did any of you lot hear a noise?" Mrs Faragonda asked the crowd who shook a no. "Then it's settled.

"Detention for the 6 of you." Griselda concluded. "Everybody else back to your dorms. I'll see you six at the library 6am sharp."

"But that's in half an hour." Tecna complained after she checked her watch.

"Well you girls should have thought better than to wake up half the school next time." With that she walked off following Mrs Faragonda who already left. The Winx spun around and gave the Winx 2 a glare again.

"This isn't over." Musa hissed.

"It's far from over." Melody replied as nicely as she could.

**R Red Fountain R**

Tyler and Tony hi-fived each other and shouted "Sweet!" as Nathan shushed them to keep it down. Sam grinned as he stopped doing sit-ups with Ryan. Tyler whispered "They got our moms in detention!" Nathan, Sam and Ryan grinned and stood up.

"Let's do this."

The boys got up from their beds and sneaked out quietly to their dad's rooms. One by one each specialist had a makeover of their own and finished by 5 to 6 and jumped into their own beds.

"Now this is going to get interesting." Ryan snickered putting his head to the wall.

"If my calculations are correct." Tony began but Tyler commented. "Which they aren't."

"They should be waking up soon. Uncle Helia first. Now boys just enjoy the show." Tony relaxed into his pillow and held 3 fingers up putting one down. Tyler pushed another down leaving the finger aiming at Ryan who threw a pillow at Tony. "Hey I didn't do it!"

"You did IT with my SISTER?"

"Dude, I didn't. She's not at the stage yet..."

"What about YOU?" Tony growled at Ryan.

"Over-protective brother or what!" Nathan sniggered.

"Chill bro, me neither... jeez we're only 16."

"Okay c'mon guys, shut up. We're here for the PLAN and not... IT, or what not so let's stay quiet..." Sam spoke.

Everybody went quiet.

"WHAT THE F*CK!" The boys cracked up laughing when they heard a thud next door.

"SHUT UP HELIA! SOME PEOPLE LIKE TO SLEEP LATER LIKE A NORMAL PERSON!" Riven bellowed which resulted with another thud.

"MY FACE!"

"Okay, what's going on?" They heard Brandon's tired voice.

"Why don't you ask the pacifist? I'm going to bed." Riven yawned getting back into bed.

"Dude what happened to your face?" Brandon laughed touching Helia's cheek. "Is that lipstick?" Helia shook violently not sure what to think.

"Did you get some from Flora?" Nabu shouted from his room resulting Helia to scream and attack him on the spot.

"Whoa! Dude I was just joking!"

"Oh please. He couldn't have got some." Riven muttered from his bed.

Then Timmy yawned and stretched his arms and looked at his watch. "Yes! Another record! I woke up 2 minutes before my alarm set off!" He jumped off his bed and started dancing.

"He definitely won't get some for another...oh I don't know for the rest of his life!"

Timmy stopped dancing and frowned. Sky came into the room with a toothbrush in his mouth. "Riven play nice."

"Bite me blondie!"

"Is it just me or am I not wearing any underwear?" Nabu asked looking down. Brandon walked over and pulled his pants out. "Let me have a !" He stuttered. "I thought you were just joking but dude please cover up!"

Nabu snatched his trousers back. "Hey if you can't believe my manhood is bigger than yours than let's compare!" Grabbing Brandon's pants. Brandon immeadiately protected his trousers.

"This is the weirdest thing I have seen and I'm slightly worried about Nabu's health." Timmy commented adjusting his glasses.

"HELP! HELP! HELP! IT WON'T COME OFF!" Helia screamed wiping his face with tissues.

"Why don't you try it with water?" Sky suggested. Helia nodded and ran into the bathroom.

"HELP! HELP! HELP! IT'S NOT WORKING!"

"It's only been 3 FLIPPIN SECONDS!" Riven growled getting out of bed and making his way to the bathroom.

"HELP! HELP! HELP! THERE'S AN ANGRY RIVEN COMING TOWARDS ME! HELP! HE'S GONNA KILL ME!"

"YOU'RE RIGHT ABOUT THE KILLING PART!"

"Riven! Stop!" Sky ordered holding Riven's fists to the side while Timmy helped the scared pacifist.

"What's happening to me?" Helia cried. "Why's my face all girlie?" He looked up to Timmy. "Doctor am I going to live?" Timmy looked around for any doctors and realised that the question was directed to him. "Yes Helia. You will survive this incident."

"I d-don't even remember doing _it_..." Timmy gulped not knowing how to answer the frightened pacifist.

"Ummm..."

BANG!

In came the other two specialists. One which was a maniac with his trousers down and another pulling his trousers up from the maniac with his trousers down.

"Come on Brandon!" Nabu cooed. "You know you wanna compare!"

"No! No! I don't!" Brandon yelled hiding behind Timmy.

"Doctor am I at a mental Hospital?" Helia asked Timmy.

"Riven calm down." Sky warned protecting Helia.

"NO! I WILL NOT CALM DOWN! I HAVE NOW LOST AN HOUR OFF SLEEP BECAUSE OF YOU LOT!"

"Actually it's only been around 10 minutes-" Timmy intervened.

"JUST SHUT UP!"

BANG!

"FOR THE LOVE OFF GOD!" Timmy shouted. "WHAT'S WITH ALL THE BANGING? THE COMPARISON OF YOUR MANHOOD? FIGHTING TO SEE WHO'S THE BEST?" Then he turned to Helia. "YOU ARE DELUSIONAL RIGHT NOW? YOU KNOW THAT?"

They all squirmed from Timmy's outburst even Cordatorta and Saladin who came in. Timmy let out a frustrating scream before storming out of the bathroom.

Silence.

"Well this is an interesting scene." Cordatorta awkwardly said looking at the scene. Helia was in the corner of the bathroom rocking back and forth with make-up of his face. Sky on top of Riven, their faces close. The next scene made him very worried. It was Brandon on the bathtub pulling on his trouser from Nabu while Nabu was levitating to Brandon's height pulling on Brandon's trousers while he himself hadn't got any on and was...

Saladin cleared his throat throwing Nabu's pants at him. Nabu sheepishly catched it and put it on. Brandon relaxed. Sky and Riven scrambled away from each other. Helia was still panicking in the corner. He was staring at Saladin.

"Stick man?" He whispered. Saladin looked baffled. "Is that really you?" He started standing up walking towards Saladin. The Headmaster of Red Fountain didn't know what to do until the boys told him to say something.

"Yes it is me?" It came out more of a question.

Helia jumped up and ran to Saladin. Saladin spread his arms wide to embrace his nephew but instead his delusional nephew went and hugged his staff. "You came back for me!"

"Err..."

The boys including Timmy who joined them in the bathroom burst out laughing. Helia was holding onto the staff like his life depended on it as he spoke to the staff in soft whispers. "You'll protect me from the big scary monster with horrible hair right?"

Riven scoffed. "Horrible hair? He's one to talk with his long sissy hair."

Nabu and Sky cleared their throat. Riven turned to face them pointing at Sky. "You have sissier hair and you..." Pointing at Nabu. "Have girl hair which is sissiest."

Timmy snorted. "Ran out of vocabulary Riven or is sissy the only word you know?"

With one swift move Timmy was pinned onto the ground. "What did you say?"

**Well here's it is. I AM SO SORRY FOR THE WAIT. I was thinking of quitting fanfiction until I read Percy Jackson Fanfictions. Then I read some of the reviews and I AM SO SO SO SORRY! I don't expect you to forgive me or anything but it was nice to know there are readers out there wanting to read my stories! Thank you to the fans who stuck by me!**

**SUSH123 xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5- What are you doing here?**

**Hey guys, I do see you're all angry that I'm not updating and I'm truly sorry. I have bad news! I'm moving. Not somewhere an hour away. Not to a different town or city but TO A WHOLE NEW COUNTRY! I might not be able to update that much for the past 2-3 months but I will try!**

**Love Sush123 xx**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Winx Club or else I wouldn't have let Nabu died.**

**Bloom and Sky-Blossom (16), Sam (16), Bridget (8) and Steve (6)**

**Stella and Brandon-Sophie (16) Samantha (8) and Ben (6)**

**Flora and Helia-Falone (16), Fifi (7) and Hadley (7) **

**Layla and Nabu-Nathan (16), Lisa (6), Lauren (6) and Nico (6)**

**Musa and Riven-Melody (16), Ryan (16), Mandy (6) and Macy (4)**

**Tecna and Timmy-Tony (16), Tyler (16), Tiffany (16), Trinity (8), Tommy (7) and Tracy (4)**

**G Girls G**

"Awesome work Ty!" Tiffany grinned as she heard the news.

"I know right! So then Uncle Helia kinda went... not proper but he acted or he was mentally drunk... he said if he was in a mental hospital." Sam spoke up.

"Erm... I'm scared." Falone said with a confused look on her face.

"Dawling, he's always been drunk no need to be scared." Sophie said.

"Excuse me! My father is a pacifist. He would ne-" Falone defended her father.

"Er guys, we don't need to know if Uncle Helia is a pacifist or not, we wanna hear what happened!" Melody shrieked.

"Yeah... anyways then he went kinda bonkers and they all saw what amazing makeovers we gave them but they never suspected it was us!" Ryan smiled.

Everybody jumped up and down and was happy-dancing except Falone who was upset that her dad was a victim of something they did. Nathan realised when she was quiet on the phone.

"Don't worry Falone." He assured. "He'll be back to normal by tonight."

"Well, I suppose nobody's really normal..." Falone trailed off as the others agreed.

"Hallelujah!" Sophie shouted earning a punch from Melody. "Do you want us to get caught?" She hissed closing the door in case somebody was eavesdropping on them.

"Alright! Alright! Jeez! You're just like your dad!"

"Of course, I am his daughter aren't I?" Melody boasted flicking her hair back. The girls laughed. Ryan just grumbled about being related to Melody.

"And who's your father?"

The girls turned around to face the Winx. The boys took this as a sign to hang up while they have the chance. Stella was fuming with outrage from not getting enough of her beauty sleep.

"Somebody's not a morning person." Tiffany whispered tilting her head to Stella. Musa scoffed as everyone turned to her. "I heard that." She pointed to her ears. "Remember I'm the fairy of Music?"

"No." Was all Sophie said.

"No?" Musa looked confused.

"No."

"No?"

"Yes."

"Yes?" Musa asked confused still.

"No!"

"No?"

"I mean yes but no!" Sophie exclaimed frustrated and pointed to Tiffany to take over.

"What she means is no." Tiffany answered as Musa relaxed but mumbled. "A simple no would've been better." Melody scoffed. Everyone turned to her. "I heard that and she did say no about 3 times." Musa mumbled a 'whatever' before facing them.

"Look." Bloom started. "I don't know how we're not friends and became enemies straight away but-" Tiffany butt in. "Actually were acquaintances only since we were never introduced properly."

"Well I'll introduce us now so we can be friends!" Flora smiled trying to make peace. Falone nodded eagerly along with Flora.

"Okay but you don't need to introduce yourselves. We know who you are very well..." Blossom trailed off trying to give them a hint but off course they were stumped.

"Then introduce yourself." Layla demanded taking a step forward being face to face with Sophie who also took a step forwards.

"Gladly." Sophie turned around causing her hair to swish into Layla's face who scowled. Sophie smirked and turned to her friends. "This is Blossom the leader of our awesome gang when it comes to fights!" Blossom smiled. "The brains of the group, Tiffany." Tiffany nodded curtly. "The peace maker. The amazing Falone!" Falone blushed and did a small wave. "The annoying one with the manly voice, Melody!" Melody growled and turned to hit her as she ducked. She smiled and danced around the room. "And moi! Sophie the most stylish, beautiful, gorgeous and smarterest in the group!" The second generation groaned as the first generation raised an eyebrow.

"Mmmh...she reminds me of somebody annoying too who thinks she's stylish." Musa whispered to Tecna who giggled. Bloom who overheard hit them both on the arm but laughed aswell.

Tecna raised an eyebrow. "Errm...smarterest isn't a word." Sophie gasped. "Yes it is! Tiffany said so!" Tiffany scoffed. "When did I ever say that smarterest was a word?" Sophie sat down on her bed thinking hard. Everyone else waited.

Waited.

And waited.

And waited...

"Sometime this life would be nice." Layla said tapping her feet impatiently. Sophie put her hand up to say wait. Then she jumped up shouting "Hallelujah!" Everyone jumped.

"I got it!"

Silence.

"Well?" Musa pressed thinking that this girl could be related to Stella. Sophie looked up. "Well what?" She asked resulting everyone to groan. Musa sigh and turned towards the door. "You're wasting our time and we've got detention."

"Why?" Sophie asked.

"Honey, it's because of us. But we're happy for you, now you don't have to bother seeing your so ugly boyfriends." Blossom smirked.

The Winx were so offended.

"Okay, I think we better step outside." Layla growled at Blossom & pulling up her sleeve.

Flora jumped in between them, "Layla! You know violence is never the answer!"

"Pull yourself together Layla, they're just a bunch of wannabes wanting attention and jealous of our popularity." Tecna said scoffing at the second generations immaturity.

"You dare say anything about MY Sky, I swear to God I'm gonna be the reason you die." Bloom stammered at Blossom.

"Wow. I'm SO SCARED!" Blossom whimpered sarcastically, "Not."

"RIGHT THAT'S IT," Bloom yelled as she shot a Fire Ball to Blossom.

Tiffany was quick enough to put up her force-field to protect her friend, "NOBODY, MESSES WITH MY BLOSS. NOBODY. Get away from here & get to your fricking detention."

The Winx were so mad they couldn't bare to see the second Winx Generation's faces and stormed out of the room.

"How could she? How DARE she! She's only 16 and she's acting like she's the best. I'M THE BEST!" Stella whined.

"Stel, please. They're jealous okay, relax & take a chill pill." Musa sighed.

"But they were going too far don't you think Flo?" Layla grumbled.

"Yes but really we shouldn't use magic except for school & in battles. You should know that by now." Flora frowned.

"We didn't mean to upse-" Tecna said silently but got interrupted.

"Well, well, well ladies. Late are we? About 5 minutes? I guess that's 5 minutes added to your detention." Griselda glared at them.

"Sorry Miss Griselda." They chorused and mumbled something about the fight they just had. Griselda tapped her foot and cleared her throat making the girls look up. "Yes?" Flora asked.

"Aren't you forgetting something?"

Stella scoffed and flipped her hair. "We said sorry!" Griselda pursed her lips. "Have you forgotten your task?" Stella stared at the Deputy of Alfea weirdly. "Err...you didn't give us an order." Griselda raised an eyebrow. "I didn't. The Headmistress did."

The girls looked around searching for Faragonda and got even more confused. Bloom looked at Griselda and got worried for her. "Errmm...Miss Griselda are you okay because we're pretty sure Miss Faragonda didn't come into the room..."

"Yes I did." A familiar voice spoke up.

We all looked round, trying to find where the voice came from. Suddenly, the big teacher chair spun around and Mrs Faragonda smiled.

"Girls, I'm pretty sure I told you to look after the freshmans correct?"

"Yes but-" Tecna startled.

"But nothing. Where are they? They could be in danger for all you know."

"Last time we saw them were in our dorm living room Mrs F." Musa said.

"And what were you doing?"

"Ermmm...getting along?" Stella said whilst filing her nail.

"Ugh. Get along? Seriously, we're not even acquaintance." Layla grumbled.

"Detention will no longer be held, your task was supposed to look after them. GO."

The Winx nodded and in their hands they were squealing & jumping up & down. I mean they got out of detention!

As soon as they were out of the room they did exactly what they did in their heads.

"BONUS!" Bloom giggled.

"Wow, who'd ever think that THEY would be the reason we got out of detention?" Flora smiled.

"Hey, at least we're out. Now we better get to them or else we'll be called in again." Tecna grinned & rolled her eyes.

They linked arms & as soon as they saw them, they gawped.

"Close your mouth honey, you'll catch flies." Sophie winked at them.

All they could see was the girls making a mess in their living room. Popcorns flying in mid-air. Pillows being thrown at each other. Books & magazines scattered all over the floor. It was the worst scene you could imagine.

"What the hell happened here!" Layla yelled angrily.

"Calm it Layla, don't be so angry. Keep a positive & happy vibe..." Flora softly whispered.

"HOW CAN I FLORA! JUST LOOK!"

"Yeah! They've ruined our living room for God damn sakes!" Stella shrieked.

"They have no respect Flora, they need to learn. Sometimes, it's okay to yell & be angry." Bloom frowned.

"YO. EVERYBODY STOP WHAT YOU'RE DOING. THE NEXT PERSON TO THROW SOMETHING WILL GET A SLAP FROM ME!" Layla yelled.

"Whoa... take a chill pill Lay... No need for violence, just a simple yell will do." Musa whispered, scared.

"Slap me for all I care, this is fun!" Blossom smiled as she chucked popcorn to Tiffany.

"Hey Bloss!" Tiffany giggled as she threw a pillow at her.

"PARTY ROCK ANTHEM TONIGHT, EVERYBODY JUST HAVE A GOOD TIME" Melody cranked up the music and sang along.

Soon, they were all up on their feet & dancing to the music on the couch, table and everything... Then Blossom got a little drunk before and whipped off her shirt showing her pink lacy bra.

"Oh My God, too much now... too much!" Tecna cried, covering her eyes.

"We have to call the boys, it's getting too... you know!" Flora whined.

"Oh My God, she did not just get drunk and whip off her shirt!" Musa cried.

"THE HORROR!" Layla wailed.

"Avert your eyes immediately." Bloom said.

"God, that bra is so the 60's sista." Stella rolled her eyes.

Suddenly, Flora's phone rang. It went something like this with Stella's manly voice as the ringtone when Helia calls her - "Hi. This is Helia. From HeliaLand. I call you to come over here to bang bang me. The appropriate time would be 12pm til 2. After that I am banging myself. God bless. By the way, I'm a pacifist"

Everybody stopped & stared at the phone. The music volume went way low.

"Err... what just happened?" Flora said blushing bright red.

"I changed your ringtone for when Helia calls you." Stella grinned & shrugged her shoulders.

"I can see that..."

"Okay, this is just awkward..." Sophie trailed off.

"Wonder what Helia's gonna say about this..." Melody grinned with her phone in her hand doing a big sigh, "and send."

"Wait, what?" Flora squeaked.

"Oooohh... I think she sent it." Stella squealed.

"STELLA, THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! NOW FLORA & HELIA'S RELATIONSHIP IS GONNA BE DYING. IT'S LIKE DOBBY, POOR LITTLE GUY... HE WAS A GOOD ELF. YOUR A BAD ELF." Layla screeched, throwing her hands in the air.

"Okay I think we all should calm down & take a big breathe. BLOSSOM, GET YOUR TOP ON." Falone commanded calmly.

Everybody took a deep breath whilst Blossom put her top back on and everybody's faces went red. Falone tilted her head for a second looking at them.

"Why are you red?"

"Bee-e-cauuu-seee weeee haaa-ven't breee-athed ouuuuuuuuuuutttttttt!" Musa hissed under her breath.

"Oh. Breathe out!" Falone grinned.

Everybody breathed out & glared at Falone.

"Sorry..." Falone frowned.

"Look guys. This is our living room, you have to respect that. Understand?" Bloom announced.

"Sorry ." The girls chorused quickly covering up their mistake.

"What did you say at the beginning?" Bloom asked curiously.

"Sorry." Sophie dictated looking anywhere but them.

"No after that."

"Bloom." Falone smiled sweetly almost TOO sweetly.

"No in between!"

"Ryblo." Melody replied quickly.

"No the aauofhsifhnwsofchnwesaofhwe bit."

"Huh?" Sophie asked looking dumb.

"One second." Tiffany babbled turning around to face her friends and whispered; "Their getting suspicious! I say we go for Plan B!"

"Plan B?" Melody exclaimed quietly. "When did we have a Plan B?"

"Just now!"

"And what's that?"

"I don't know! I can't think of everything!" Tiffany shouted. "I'm not Einstein am I?"

Sophie propped her elbows on the table and rested her face in them. "Who's Einstein?" They all stared at in disbelief and shook their head 'never mind'.

"So what should we do?" Flora whispered frantically.

"I say we run!" Blossom suggested.

"No way, I am not gonna be known as the cowards, I will be known as... the biggest baddest, populist, singer ever!" Melody sassed on while the girls slowly drag her towards the door.

Their plan got terminated when Musa asked where were they going. They stopped on the spot and turned their head 90 degrees to the left.

"The bathroom." Blossom answered.

"Together?"

"Yes."

"Why?" Layla asked.

"We always do."

"Really?" Flora questioned looking worried.

"Yes we're disabled."

"That explains the ripping the shirt off." Tecna informed the group. "Aren't you supposed to have wheelchairs or crutches?"

"I don't know what crutches are but you should have those walking sticking thing that has HORRIBLE colour that doesn't match anything!" Stella pouted.

"Honey, they ARE-" Blossom shook her head.

"Don't bother." Tecna sighed.

"Well... BYE!" Falone grinned & linked arms with Tiffany who linked arms with Sophie who linked arms with Melody who linked arms with Blossom and ran laughing like hyenas to the courtyard and hid behind the fountain.

"Disabled? REALLY? Who said that!" Melody grumbled.

Everybody turned to Blossom.

"Hey, it was the first thing that popped into my head okay?"

"Surely there's other reasons like... brushing your teeth? Or like I don't know... shower!" Tiffany explained.

Everybody stared at her, eyebrows rised up.

"Okay seriously. What is with everybody now! You're suddenly... *whispers* DIRTY." Sophie gasped.

"Why do you say it as if it's a bad word?" Falone asked.

"Because you're all being... *whispers* DIRTY."

"I'm not surprised." Tiffany glared at them.

BING!

That was Tiffany's Blackberry.

"Hey guys! It's 6:45am. Breakfast should starttttt-"

BANG!

BOOM!

BA-DA-BING!

BA-DA-BOOM!

"Hahahahahahahahahaha!" A familiar voice cackled. The Winx Second Generation tensed up and peeked from behind the fountain. "Winx! Come out! Come out wherever you are!" The figure flew to the ground and walked around campus staring at each of the students who came out to see her.

"You rang?" Stella sneered walking out of the double doors with the rest of the Winx who were smirking thinking it was the Trix and frowned. "Err...who are you?"

"The question is who are you?"

"You don't know who I am?" Stella gasped and dramatically _fainted _into Tecna's arms who pushed her away. "I am Stella. Princess of Solaria and the most glamorest out of the Winx!" earning a glare from each of the Winx or an eye roll.

"And I'm the Princess of your ugly little face! Plus you are not the Winx." The figure walked away and began scanning the fairies around them. The figure chuckled wildly before turning to the Fountain. "I can sense you..."

The figure was about to blast the Fountain when Stella jumped in front stopping the figure from blasting the Fountain to pieces. "Sorry but I can't believe you don't know who I am! And FYI, I am part of the Winx! See this?" She shoved the ring of Solaria at the figures face. "This is the ring of Solaria which only belongs to the Princess of Solaria which is moi!"

She got pushed away by Musa who checked the figure out. "You're looking for the Winx." The rest of the girls stood by her. "Here we are. Now who are you so we can kick your butt and get down to breakfast because I am not happy that I DIDN'T GET MY BREAKFAST! IT'S COCO-POPS TODAY AND I CANNOT GO ON WITHOUT MY COCO-POPS!" Musa shouted letting all her frustration out.

The figure chuckled before walking away towards the fountain. "Winx wanebes." This time they all didn't stop each other from approaching the figure and transformed into their Enchantix!

Layla smirked and flew into the air. "Enough chit-chat! Let's just take this dude down and grab some breakfast!"

The figure scoffed into its cloak. "Actually I'm a dudette!" The figure threw off her hood and shot out a dark, gooey blob onto the ground which turned into a hand. It grabbed all the Winx in one go.

They all started to struggle but it made it even worst for them when they started choking. "What's happening?" Musa choked trying to wriggle her way out of the hand. "What are you doing to us?"

"Oh, just draining your powers and your other friends-" She nodded her head to the other fairies who came out to see what the commotion was about getting glued to the walls or the ground. "won't be able to help you out for a while but I'll let you go for one condition."

"What?"Bloom spat.

"If I get the Winx."

The Winx stared at her in disbelief. "WE ARE THE WINX!" They shouted but got drained even faster.

"Tut-tut-tut such temper." She tutted and muttered. "That's where they got their tempers from."

"Who has our tempers?"

"The Winx. Now if you won't come out behind the fountain in three seconds, mummy's gonna get hurt." She taunted at the second generation who were contemplating on what to do. "3."

Silence.

"2." The figure conjured a dark ball at this point.

Silence.

"1."

Even more silence.

"Suit yourself." She grinned throwing a couple of dark balls at the Winx.

"WAIT!" Falone and Tiffany shouted as the dark balls dissolved into thin air.

"Ahh...finally the famous Winx."

"BUT WE'RE THE WINX!" The Winx yelled.

"Shut up!" She snarled shutting them up before turning to the Second Generation. "Well...well...well...nice to meet you."

"Not nice to meet you!" Melody growled stepping out from behind the fountain. "What are you doing here?"

**DUN! DUN! ! OKAY! Who is the mysterious she? First person to review get's a cyber hug from me! But the first person who gets the mysterious person right will get a preview of what will happen next chapter!**

**Love you my readers!**

**Sush123 out!**

**xoxo**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6- NATHAN!**

**Sorry guys! Sorry I haven't written in ages! Some of you know or may not know but I moved to a whole different country so I don't have the chance to write because of no internet but thank you DAD for bringing the internet back to LIFE! Okay I'm rambling!**

**ON TO THE STORY!**

**BTW I don't own Winx Club or Nabu wouldn't have died but came back to life in the second movie. Anybody have any idea what happened there?**

_Previously on Who's My Daddy..._

_The Winx stared at her in disbelief. "WE ARE THE WINX!" They shouted but got drained even faster_

_."Tut-tut-tut such temper." She tutted and muttered. "That's where they got their tempers from."_

_"Who has our tempers?"_

_"The Winx. Now if you won't come out behind the fountain in three seconds, mummy's gonna get hurt." She taunted at the second generation who were contemplating on what to do. "3."_

_Silence._

_"2." The figure conjured a dark ball at this point._

_Silence._

_"1."_

_Even more silence._

_"Suit yourself." She grinned throwing a couple of dark balls at the Winx._

_"WAIT!" Falone and Tiffany shouted as the dark balls dissolved into thin air._

_"Ahh...finally the famous Winx."_

_"BUT WE'RE THE WINX!" The Winx yelled._

_"Shut up!" She snarled shutting them up before turning to the Second Generation. "Well...well...well...nice to meet you."_

_"Not nice to meet you!" Melody growled stepping out from behind the fountain. "What are you doing here?"_

"I'm only being... manipulative." She said.

"Manipulative? WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?" Sophie asked.

"Hunny, it means-" Tiffany explained.

"Shut the c**p. We don't need to hear your logical technical explainabekfhsi. MKAY?"

"Excuse me, but explahfuwhafnsk is NOT a word. You can't even spell it, it's impossible. illogically and unexplainable."

"Tiff... nothing is impossible though. Right?" Blossom mumbled.

"WORK WITH ME PEOPLE. My nail's chipped off! Oh MY GOD." Sophie shrieked, hyperventilating.

"Okay, you're loony." The figure said.

"SHOW YOURSELF." Falone said in her man voice.

"What's wrong with your voice? DID YOUR VOICE BREAK?" Sophie gasped in shock. "OH MY GOD! 911! 911 PEOPLE!" She lifted her hand up to hear ear and yelled "HELLO OPERATOR ARE YOU THERE? HELLO? HELLO?" She looked at her hand and made an 'O' shape. "It has two fingers!"

Everyone groaned at her immaturity. Sophie took out her phone and stood there thinking. "Err...what's the number again?"

"Err...dude!" The figure shouted. "That's the emergency number! Everyone knows the emergency number!"

"I don't call the emergency number only for maths." She nodded head like a lost puppy. Tiffany raised an eyebrow. "But you call me for maths." Sophie looked confused. "But I don't even know that number! What are you guys talking about?"

"I think the word you're looking for is anyway..." Melody trailed off but got serious. "Yo Olarty! We're here so what do you want?" Olarty laughed thunder and lightning boomed in the background. "Oh I'm not Olarty sweetie." She swung her cape off and smirked as the Second generation gasped. "I'm Taylor. Miss me?"

Silence.

"I KNEW IT! IT WAS AN ANAGRAM! STUPID TIFFANY! SHOULD'VE TRUSTED YOUR GUT INSTINCT!" Tiffany grumbled to herself pacing around the fountain.

"Yes well ya failed sweet-hart! Now a little bit this!" She threw the same dark ball toward them resulting them the same fate as the Winx. "Now you won't run away."

Blossom put her game face on. "What do you want?"

"Oh I don't want it. I need it! Your powers won't work because only the owners can control them so I need you to be my minions." The second generation looked at each other and laughed. They laughed. Taylor felt steam coming out of her ears as they _laughed_. "SHUT UP!"

They stopped as they witnessed Taylor squeezing her hands tight. They heard muffled screaming from their right. _Mom_ was their only thought as their moms were being squeezed to death on the floor. Many of the other fairies and the teachers witness the scene but couldn't do anything. They were stuck just like them.

The screaming got quieter and quieter but theirs were getting louder and louder. Their demands and tears for their mothers were useless as the Time Fairy cackled at their pathetic cries to stop.

"Surrender and they'll live!"

Falone whimpered but blinked the tears away before saying "Never." The Winx, the second generation and the whole school stared at them and shouted "WHAT!" Falone gave them a weak smile as the squeezing around her waist got tighter she choked "If you killed them there would be no power. It's a win-win."

Taylor looked around but her mind was far away. The Time fairy knew that the 'Nature Freak' was right but what would be the right choice. She was reeled back to the real world when something took her down. She struggled and looked at her shoulder. There was an arrow on her shoulder blade. She hissed and looked for the culprit but she was hit again but this time strings were tied around her body arms and legs together. She began screaming as they grabbed her and chucked her into the ship.

While that commotion was going on, all the fairies were released from the black goo. They all fell onto the floor coughing and spluttering. Of course our favourite boys from Red Fountain rushed to their girlfriends before checking everyone else.

"Gee I feel the love." Sophie grumbled from the floor. Melody just mumbled a 'Shut up' and rested an arm over her eyes.

"At least their okay." Falone smiled and watched as her father was checking any injuries on her mother.

"Aww man!" Blossom groaned looking away from their parents. "Seriously can't they keep their hands to themselves? There are children here!" The girls cracked up laughing at Blossom's remark. Ms Faragonda laughed with them as Saladin walked towards them. "Something funny?" He asked.

Faragonda smiled. "Inside joke." He faced the girls. "Well done on saving them even without your powers. I am impressed."

"Thanks Ms Faragonda." Tiffany thanked.

Somebody cleared their throat. They all looked up to see some very angry Winx. "You've got some explaining to do."

"What explaining? Nothing happened! Just a simple attack."

Just at that moment Nathan and the guys came looking disgusted except for Nathan who was smiling. "Sorry we're late guys had to stop for a wiener."

The Winx looked at each other and mouthed 'Wiener?'

"Isn't a wiener... ummm... like boys... crownjewels?" Stella asked confused.

"Stel, drop it." Layla told her, "this isn't the time."

"Soz babe, I was doing my business with the lads." Nathan said as he put his arm around Falone and kissed her on the cheek.

The Winx 2nd generation just went 'urghh' and covered their hands on their face.

"Whaddya miss?" he asked.

Ms Faragonda and Saladin both coughed trying to get attention and everyone looked at them and everyone just gulped.

"So... ermmm... had to take a 'wiener' huh?" Ms Faragonda raised her left eyebrow.

"Yeah Miss, I mean, you know how it is, never tasted a weiner before then?" Nathan trailed off. Falone's eyes widened and she nudged him, "NATHAN! THAT'S MY GRAMMY!"

Everybody went "Oooooh, burn!"

Nathan hid behind Falone and said "Please don't hurt me, please don't hurt me, please don't hurt me."

"Dude you're a wizard, protect yourself." Ryan rolled his eyes.

"A WIZARD?" Bloom asked.

"A LIZARD?" Stella shrieked, "OHMYGOD! WHERE? BRANDON IS THERE ANYTHING ON MY HAIR APART FROM MY EXTRA LUSCHIOUS VOLUMISER FROM LORE'AL I PUT ON MY HAIR TODAY!"

"No cupcake, there isn't, and you idiot, it's that guy who told that freak girl gramma!"

"Excuse me, what did you call Falone?" Melody grumbled, clenching her fist.

"Gramma?"

"NO, NOT THE OLD LADY. THE FREAKY GIRL YOU CALLED HER."

"Hey! That hurts." Falone frowned.

"Seriously guys, why are YOU the Winx? It doesn't make sense, WE'RE THE WINX. Tell them Ms!" Layla shrieked.

"Ladies, I can't tell you... but ermm... it's not my secret to tell. Oooh look at the time, Saladin, would you mind to grab a cup of tea with me?"

"Yes please. Let's go." As he linked arms with Ms Faragonda.

"Ewwwwwwwww." The 2nd Winx Generation covered their eyes.

"Oh get used it." Nabu laughed.

"Even if you ARE the Winx, there's still no proof. I mean, we've been the Winx for like more than 3 years now. I'm pretty sure they'd tell us if we weren't the Winx no more." Tecna said.

"It's hard to explain darling but time will tell. But for now... AU REVOIR!" Tiffany smiled as she grabbed Stella by the hand who grabbed Falone who grabbed Melody who grabbed Blossom.

"HEY. You leaving me here with these hot ladies?" Nathan yelled, "but I don't mind to stay."

"Go boy. This is my girl, hands off." Sky snarled at him.

"Mkay, I wasn't planning to but, see ya losers."

"NATHAN!" everyone yelled.

"Soz babes."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7- What The Hell!**

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews and support from all of my readers whether you guys are anonymous or a writer themselves thanks for reading my stories!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Winx Club or else Nabu wouldn't have died **

**ON TO THE STORY!**

_Previously on Who's My Daddy 2…_

_"HEY. You're leaving me here with these hot ladies?" Nathan yelled, "But I don't mind to stay."_

_"Go boy. This is my girl, hands off." Sky snarled at him._

_"Mkay, I wasn't planning to but, see ya losers."_

_"NATHAN!" everyone yelled._

_"Soz babes."_

Once they were all in the girls' dorm, Sophie hit him on the head. "OWWW! What was that for?" She huffed and flicked her hair "I may be a blonde but it doesn't mean that I don't know what the right or wrong thing to say is!"

Ryan hit him on the head again and flopped on the couch. "Yeah dude! You practically hit on your mom too!" Nathan scrunched his nose but shrugged. "Whatever I still got my girl" He slung his arm around Falone's shoulder who rolled her eyes at his antics.

"So what's the plan gang?" Sam asked rubbing his hands together. They all looked at him. "You know their sort of on to us!" They turned their heads to the triplets.

"We don't have a plan." The triplets announced simultaneously.

"Wait you don't?" everybody started freaking out.

The triplets rolled their eyes and said, "Obviously we have a plan."

"Without us, you'd all be screwed." Tyler sighed.

"That's the price for being a nerd." Tony nudged his brother.

"HEY. We are NOT NERDS. We are just intelligent unlike our dear… 'friends'." Tiffany yelled.

"TIFFANY!" Everybody laughed and chucked a pillow at her.

"Guys! You know I have weak strength, I can't defend with all these pillows against me."

The girls slumped on the couch whilst the boys were sitting on the rug.

"So care to share your ideas oh smartness diligent one?" Ryan laughed.

"C'mon bros, we're going." Tiffany stood up.

"NONONONONONONONO, WE DIDN'T MEAN ANYTHING. WE WERE JOKING! RIGHT… RYAN?" Melody hissed at her brother as she grabbed Tiffany's arm.

"Yeah… that, whatever she said."

"Are you dissing on our… LITTLE SIS, who happens to be YOUR GIRLFRIEND?" Tony grumbled as he pulled his sleeve up. Tyler moved so he was next to his triplet. "You know there's TWO of us RYAN." Tyler dictated as he copied his brother's action.

"Oooooooh." Everyone mumbled except Ryan and Tiffany who rolled her eyes at her brothers gestures and sat in her boyfriend's lap.

"YOU JUST GOT OWNED" Sophie said pumping her fists in the air. Sam reached out and grabbed her waist and pulled her towards him whispering "Sweetheart, I think you shouldn't meddle with this." Sophie scoffed but knew he was right.

"Uh get up Tiff!" Tyler shouted threatening his little sister. Tiffany choose to ignore him and sit comfortably on Ryan's lap. "No."

"Did you just say no?"

"Yes."

"Get Up!"

"No."

Get UP!

"No."

"Tiffany you better get your butt off his lap or there's gonna be serious damage here!" Tony commanded. Tiffany smiled. "I have a better idea! Why don't you two sit down and tell them our plan nicely and _calmly_." She emphasized on the calmly. The still stood their ground. Tiffany clicked her fingers. "Take em down girls."

Blossom and Melody proceeded towards their respective boyfriends and brought them outside the room or on the balcony to knock some sense into them. Sophie checked her nails as Tiffany did a silent countdown with her nails. 3…2…1…

"Alright! We're listening but you better keep your hands to yourself buddy." Tony grunted as Blossom squeezed his arm to behave. Ryan waved him off as he did a stare of with Tyler who had Melody in his arms.

"Great so what's the plan Ty?" Nathan exclaimed breaking the tension.

"Ty?" Tyler asked.

"Yeah! Tyler's a mouthful so Ty!"

"Umm…how is Tyler a mouthful?" Blossom questioned.

"Dunno my mind says no but my heart says go. So let's go people!" He clapped his hands. Sophie rolled her eyes and chucked a pillow at Falone. "Control the monkey will ya?" Falone blushed.

"Who's a monkey?" A familiar voice erupted from the door. Their eyes got wider and realised whose voice that was.

"Err…there was a monkey on the TV and we were just commenting on it!" Sam said and everyone agreed by nodding their heads.

"But the TV isn't on though." Tecna commented. Sam quickly answered with "We saw it last week and were just talking about it ya know." Everyone was glad that Sam was an amazing liar in the gang.

"Right well we didn't come here to have a friendly chat. We came here for business." Musa stated and in her tone showed that there were no arguments. "Well?"

They all looked at each other and pushed Melody to the front. She responded with a glare to her 'friends' and scowled at her mother who was glaring at her. She immediately averted her eyes and felt like a little girl getting scolded. "What is there to know?" _Mom _she secretly added.

"Like you don't know! That Taylor chick called you guys the Winx!"

"And we're the Winx!" Stella butted in as Brandon restrained his girlfriend from pouncing on the freshmans. Sophie literally wanted to gag at that moment.

"Well it's probably a misunderstanding anyway! Now we cleared that up we-" She said pointing to the gang "have somewhere else to be!" Musa snatched Melody's arm and held a very rough grip on her. Melody's eyes burned with tears but blink them away. Musa on the other hand was another story. She knew those eyes anywhere even if there was a massive crowd separating them. She saw fear but strength shown in her eyes like the secret was not to be told just like…

"Riven's?"

This captured everybody's attention especially the second generation who knew if they knew the future would change completely. Melody ripped her arm away and ran into her brother's safe embrace. Musa analysed Ryan and saw Riven in him and gasped. She was covering her mouth in pure shock.

Her eyes trailed towards the others. They all represented two of someone in her gang. She fell onto the floor and gasped as if the air wasn't there. The Winx and the specialists ran towards her as Musa helplessly gasped for air. Melody and Ryan were horrified at their mother's reaction.

Falone walked forwards but the specialists except Riven blocked her. Musa shook her head and begged Falone to come to her. Falone took a deep breath and whispered to her Aunt. "It's true _Aunt_ Musa." With that Musa fainted with just a single thought in her mind.

WHAT THE HELL?

**I know it's short but it had to be done. So how do you like Musa finding out first?;) Will she keep it a secret or blurt it out like a badass? ANYWAYS. REVIEWS, keep em coming baby!& any ideas for next chapter? I'll be happy to hear your thoughts. BYEEEEEE 3 (P.S: I told you I was hyper.) xo**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 – I'm no genius but…**

**Hey! How are you guys? Thank you for all the alerts! So glad that most of my email is full of alerts! So I guess from the little reviews that you guys are still interested in this story so here's chapter 8!**

* * *

**Musa's POV**

I sat up after my 'incident' and leaned onto a rough chest. I patted their head and felt their face… _Yep it's Riven. _I leaned back and let myself flop onto him.

"Are you sure it's true?" I whispered to Falone.

She held my hands and said "I can't say out loud here."

I found a notepad on the side of my bed and scribbled out my number, "Here give me a call sometime."

She smiled and walked away, leaving me with Riven and the gang.

"What was all the fainting about Muse? You ok?" Tecna asked, sitting on Timmy's lap.

_I don't know what to say… I can't lie to my best friends in the whole world but the girl obviously meant for me not to tell anyone, I mean I wouldn't blame her that's a HUGE secret to te-_

"HELLO? Earth to Musa?" Bloom looked at me curiously.

"Guys, maybe we should leave her, you never know she's probably a bit confused at the moment…" Riven spoke up.

_That's my guy._

"I'll see you later babe?" he kissed me and walked out of the room with the gang.

"Mmm… yeah, later. Bye."

I sat up and thought to myself, _Somebody's got some explaining to do… _With that thought, my phone rang. The only thing that was said was 'Come to our room' and I did.

* * *

**Ryan's POV**

_God I wanted to punch somebody. WHY THE F**K WOULD YOU WANT TO TELL MY MUM THAT SHE WAS A MUM? Seriously. They're the past, we're the future, it's gonna be totes awkward talking to her now. THANKS A LOT FALONE. _

I was pacing around the room back and forth when Tiffany went up to me and slapped me in the face.

"WHOA! What was THAT for?" I yelled, feeling my face.

She turned to me and kissed my cheek, "Honey, stop pacing. Just relax, it's all going to work out, don't worry. DUH, I'm here!"

I smiled and kissed her back.

"EWWW. GET A ROOM. Worst thing to see is your best friend making out with your brother" Melody grumbled as she threw a pillow at us.

I simply caught it and put the pillow in front of our faces and kept kissing Tiffany whilst the gang yelled 'Ewwwww' and Sophie started gagging, "EWW. OKAY I'M CHOKING! DYING IN FACT!" I heard a 'THUD' and I assumed she fell down on the floor gagging. I smiled into the kiss enjoying this.

"Eww! Tiffany why are you even kissing that THING?" I ignored that comment it made our kiss deeper. At the same time she threw a pillow and I think it hit Melody instead of our target. "Gee thanks Tiff! Choose your boyfriends over me! Your BESTFRIEND! Your boyfriend's SISTER who is being SCARRED!"

Of course now she chooses the moment to break our kiss. The pillow covering our faces? Did I mention it was long gone? I grumbled and leaned back onto the couch again. She stood up saying "Never! Ho's before bros!" I rolled my eyes yeah right! She chooses me instead of shopping all the time.

They high-fived each other before Melody shouted or more like taunted in my face "Chicks before d*cks!" I smiled at my sister before ruffling her hair and dunking in down to help me stand up. "Sure it is." I replied walking over to the guys who rolled their eyes.

"Geez! He makes us look bad!" Sam complained.

"Yeah I can't shower her with gifts or else I'll get this huge lecture about her not needing these things or wasting money! Does she know who I am?" Nathan asked pouting a little bit before staring at Falone. God he's whipped.

"Speak for yourself!" Tyler said pulling me out of my thoughts. Did I say that out loud? "Yes you did. You should also watch where you put that tongue of yours-"

"Or we would've dissected on your tongue!" Tony finished. "But since our sister likes you we can't do anything or else we'll get screamed at." They both glared at their sisters before looking at me. I shrugged. I was about to say something when younger mom came in. I sat down and looked away not liking the silence that the room held as she walked in.

"Okay I'm here. Spill!" She wasn't exactly looking at all of us. Just me and Melody. I felt her hot gaze blazing on my head. "So?"

"What do you think about it?" Blossom asked, it sounded very hesitant.

"WHAT DO I THINK? WHAT DO I THINK? DON'T YOU PULL ME THAT LOOK BLOOM'S DAUGHTER! YEAH I KNOW YOU'RE HER DAUGHTER!" Okay she's taking this _really_ well. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU ALL COULD BE SO IRRESPONSIBLE FOR TIME TRAVELING INTO THE PAST! DO YOU KNOW WHAT WOULD HAPPEN TO THE FUTURE SINCE I KNOW THE SECRET? I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS ESPECIALLY TECNA'S KIDS! GEEZ I THOUGHT YOU GUYS WERE THE SMART ONES! WHO'S IDEA WAS IT?" She shouted getting all her anger out. Almost immediately after her rant was over we all bursted our answer.

"IT WAS SOPHIE'S FA-!"

"YOU CAN'T INSULT US LIK-!"

"IT'S NOT OUR FA-!"

"WE DIDN'T ME-!"

"SO WHAT IF WE-!"

"CAN'T BELIEVE YOU THINK-!"

"WE TOO ARE SMART!" The triplets shouted. That shut everyone up.

Mom sighed and sat down. I saw tears flowing down her cheeks. I hate making mommy cry. At that same moment me ad Melody sat next to her one on each side. Melody held mommy's hand and leaned onto her shoulder while I rubbed her back. It seemed natural cause it always happens when mommy's sad.

"Why are you crying mom?" She asked looking at mommy.

I took a shaky breath "No. It's just I can't believe that I have kids!" Looking at the both of us with adoration. Well I am a mommy's boy. "Nieces and nephews!" Looking at the rest of the gang who were smiling proudly. "God! I did NOT see this coming! I mean look at you guys all grown up!" She was hugging us and pinching our cheeks. "You guys look so much like us! How did I not see this? Your dad's eyes…" She had a happy smile on her face.

She looked around with her thinking face on. She gasped and pointed at Falone. "You're definitely Flo's kid aren't ya?" She blushed and nodded. Then mommy turned to Sophie. "I'm scared but you're Stel's kid?" Sophie nodded furiously before gasping in disgust. "Sorry Aunt Musa but WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU WEARING?" Mom chuckled and rolled her eyes before muttering something like 'Yeah your mom says that everyday' unfortunately it wasn't quiet enough since we all burst out laughing. It was her turn to blush before looking around again.

"Obviously the triplets are Tec's kids." The triplets were high-fiving each other. "Layla's kid?" It was more of a question than a statement. I would've said the same if I saw a kid shaking a snow globe and laughed every time it 'snowed'.

Sam scratched the back of his head like he was trying to explain Nathan's 'problem'. So I intervened. "He's always been like that since he was small. Aunt Layla probably dropped him a lot." She smiled at me and I got conscious as she inspects me.

"Right so what now?" Mom asks.

"Well Mrs Faragonda and Professor Saladin has been informed of our arrival and situation-"

Tony continued Tyler's sentence "And we're trying to figure out how to get back plus get our powers back."

Tiffany added "That's when Taylor came in and-"

"BOOM! You found out." They all finished. It's so creepy how they all do that at the same time.

Mom started jumping up and down in excitement. I shared a look with Melody. Uh oh. She always does that when she has a 'great idea'. "This is so exciting! I'll go get Tecna and she'll help you guys get your powers back and send you back to your own time. A sprinkle of magic here and there 'poof' back to normal." She sang as she ran or more like twirled to the door?

My thoughts were interrupted when everyone yelled "NOOO!"

Mommy pouted. "Why not?"

"Because it's bad enough you know! The future probably already changed because of your knowledge about us." Tiffany explained gently pushing my mom onto the couch again.

"So what do we do?"

"Correction you do nothing and stay here while we fix it."

"What do you me-" I didn't realise it until Falone was sprinkling something over mom's head and Melody was whispering a lullaby or something into her ear. Her eyes rolled back and she fainted into Blossom's arms.

"Mom!" I shouted hugging her body. I glared at the girls. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?" Melody hugged me "We have to we can't risk it or else-"

"Musa?" A familiar voice called out.

"OH FOR CRYING OUT LOUD CAN'T WE HAVE ANY PEACE AROUND HERE?" Sam yelled pulling on his hair.

Oh no! Aunt Tecna walked into the room and gasped and screamed a little bit. Then the triplets launched at her covering her mouth, pushing her onto the floor since she was trying to get away while Nathan closed the door. Locking it and in case we get interrupted again shoved a chair underneath the handle.

I guess I would've screamed if I saw my best friend in the arms of a stranger that you barely know with another girl sprinkling stuff over her head and another whispering stuff in her ear. On top of all that 3 weirdo's excluding my Tiff, jump and tackle her to the ground. Yeah that does not make you worry at all…

"Shhhhh!" They were shushing her and Aunt Tecna being Aunt Tecna refused to be quiet and sort of half crawled and half wiggled to mom since the triplets were still restraining her.

"What are you guys doing?" She hissed. "I knew from the first moment I saw you guys that you were up to no good and this proves my theories."

"And your theories come out 99% right all the time." Tyler muttered pulling her mom onto the sofa next to mom.

"What's going on here?"

We all looked at Tiff again. She rolled her eyes and mumbled something like "This is what you get for being smart." She turned to Aunt Tecna and sighed.

* * *

**Tiffany's POV**

Sometimes I hate being smart for several reasons and one of them is now but I had a problem. Okay not a problem a dilemma. One I tell her the truth and risk our future being changed or two I lie and tell her we're aliens trying to dissect a fairy. I was leaning more to number 2.

I took a big sigh before explaining.

"You know I may not be a genius but you look really familiar." She pointed out. Shoot! I forgot she's a very observant person. My heart was racing from the pressure.

"Uh…duh! We saw each other just now." I faked a laughed and gulped the non-existing thing in my throat.

"No you look familiar…familiar. Do I know you from somewhere?"

I hesitated. "No."

"But I swore I…"

"Are you okay? Did you hit your head or something?" I asked trying to distract her but she's very stubborn because she hates not knowing things.

"I'm sure I know you from somewhere." She declared standing up. "I don't know what's going on her but I want the truth. Now!"

"You know the truth though." Tyler told her. I knew that she knew who we were but she was in denial. Like I said stubborn. She was now guarded with her movements and placed herself in front of Aunt Musa. She looked back at Aunt Musa where Melody was holding her hand. No! She's comparing their looks. This is bad if she knew…

"No way. You and Musa…I…"

Yep. We're doomed.

* * *

**Hey guys! Sorry for not updating for so long! I'm back at home taking the second part of my stuff from the move. I apologise again.**

**Please review!**

**Sush123 xx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 – Dawling you've officially lost it!**

**Hey! Sorry I haven't written in long time! I haven't been a good author in updating. I'm so sorry about that but you have to thank Fairy of Halloween! Her words of encouragements me write this chapter. Thanks for the alerts and reviews! Keep em coming!**

* * *

**Previously on Who's My Daddy 2…**

"_I'm sure I know you from somewhere." She declared standing up. "I don't know what's going on her but I want the truth. Now!"_

"_You know the truth though." Tyler told her. I knew that she knew who we were but she was in denial. Like I said stubborn. She was now guarded with her movements and placed herself in front of Aunt Musa. She looked back at Aunt Musa where Melody was holding her hand. No! She's comparing their looks. This is bad if she knew…_

"_No way. You and Musa…I…"_

_Yep. We're doomed._

"You didn't tell me you had a sister Musa!" Mom shouted planting her hands on her hips. Tony and Tyler palmed their foreheads.

"She's not my sister!" Melody yelled standing in front of Aunt Musa. She did not yell at my mom!

I ran in front of mom. "Don't yell at her!"

"Then tell her to stop yelling at Mo-Musa!"

"She doesn't have too!"

"Yes she does! She never yells at Mo-Musa!" In the corner of my eye I can see mom eyeing us weirdly and decided to voice out her thoughts.

"Look I don't know who you are but she's called _Musa!_" Lingering on the word Musa she continued. "Not Mo-Musa! And I can yell at her if I wanted too even though she's asleep I think." Mom looked really confused at Aunt Musa's state. I couldn't blame her either.

"Guys I think we should sit down and-"

"SHUT UP SAM!"

He put his hands out to surrender and mumbled; "Just a suggestion."

"Hey do I know you from somewhere?" Mom asked Sam who looked like a deer caught with red lights.

"NO!" Both me and Melody shouted. Me throwing a pillow at Sam's face and Melody jumped in front of mom to stop her from inspecting Sam any more than we want even though she was our best bet to send us home.

"What's going on?" She asked us, her eyes narrowed aiming at me. I actually wanted to hide behind my brothers. She always does that to us three when she thinks or rather know that we'd done something bad. I slowly made my way behind my brothers who were trying to hide behind each other continuously. "Well?"

"Woah! Who turned on the Sun?" I could not be more grateful to Aunt Musa any more than I can because she just saved us from this conversation! I was silently cheering in my head.

Mom ran over to her and hugged Aunt Musa tight. "Are you okay? They didn't hurt you did they?" She was rambling to Aunt Musa who looked annoyed for being woken up. She pushed mom away and looked around the room and stopped at Melody and Ryan. Oh no…here comes the waterworks.

Scratch that. She was crying a waterfall. She was begging to hold Melody and Ryan. They both walked over to her looking unsure before being bear hugged by their mom. Boy did that look uncomfortable. I turned to look at my mom and she was clueless as the next person who enters the room.

I heard Melody comforting her mom and saw Ryan awkwardly pat her back. He _really_ hates attention. I should know since he's my boyfriend. I was sure mom was going crazy since Aunt Musa would never hug Melody and Ryan because we were all not _friends_.

"Musa what's going on?" She apparently got the guts to ask after Aunt Musa's episode. Aunt Musa looked up at mom and smiled sheepishly before putting on her poker face.

"You saw nothing." She hissed wiping her eyes obviously she didn't want anyone to know that she cried since she is a tough cookie. Mom nodded probably going along and gestured to Aunt Musa who was still hugging Ryan and Melody.

"Well…they are very _close_ to me." She started emphasizing on the word close. "They are sort of _related _to me." She stressed on the word related. Mom was still confused.

"Are they your cousins?"

Aunt Musa thought about that for a couple of seconds before answering. "Cousins! Why not?" The rest of the gang were either hiding their laughter or laughing at the moment. I glared at Nathan who shut his trap.

"Cousins huh?" This is bad…I know that look. She's observing their facial expressions, their features and she was very good in catching lies. "Now why don't I believe you?" Like now.

"Tec! Tec! Tec!" Aunt Musa mused putting one arm over mom's shoulders. "When have I ever lied to you?"

Mom raised an eyebrow and placed her hands on her hips. "Umm…let's see." She put her fingers out. "Last week, you lied to go out on a date with Riven. Yesterday when you said you'd done your homework and asked me for the answers today. Err…TODAY! Right NOW!"

Aunt Musa was panicking and was sending signals at me to save her. I quickly jumped between them. "Mom! We should talk calmly and quietly about this. I mean everybody lies right?" I heard a LOT of people slap their foreheads. I turned and looked at them. They all gave me the 'what have you done?' look. I looked back at mom and she was frozen. What did I do exactly?

"Mom?" Oh no… "Wha…what does that mean?" I knew that she knew what was going on but she didn't want me to know that we know that she knows what we know so she's pretending that she doesn't know so we would not know? Is that right?

I decided to play dumb. "I don't know what you're talking about." I really hate Daddy right now because he was a _really_ bad liar and mom was a _really_ good one. Unfortunately I was the only one who inherited his bad lies. Usually I don't mind and got over it but in situations like this, sometimes I wish that I had inherited mum's good liar trait.

"You know you're a really bad liar."

"Yeah kinda like Timmy!" Aunt Musa chimed before covering her mouth earning glares from all of us and a gasp from mum. Now she's done it.

Mum was slowly backing away from us and to the door. She had to go around the couch, the table and a couple of plants Falone grew before she could exit the room. I knew what she was planning and apparently so did my siblings because Tyler shouted "GET HER!"

Mom started running jumping over the couch and table quickly before zooming around the plants and ran out of the doors. Everybody was too late and we were all looking at each other. We all had one thing on our mind. Oh boy…

* * *

**Tecna's POV**

OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! THAT DID NOT JUST HAPPEN! BREATHE TECNA! BREATHE! KIDS? NO! NO WAY! THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE! I'M TRIED TO FIGURE OUT HOW TIME TRAVEL WORK FOR A VERY LONG TIME AND THIS IS ABSOLUTELY CRAZY!

I burst into our dorm room and everything went silent. When I mean silent, I mean Riven and Stella were having a full blown argument.

"Have I gone deaf?" I smirked putting his ear towards Stella who shut up when I came in. She smacked his head before turning to me.

"What's got your knickers in a twist?"

"I saw my kids!" That was all it took to make everyone laugh. I frowned. It was true I did see my kids. At least I think they were.

"Dawling you've officially lost it!"

I was confused. I didn't understand how or what just happened a few seconds before. Timmy walked over to me rubbing my back. I'm pretty sure I look horrendous at the moment but I couldn't care less. This was a work by magic. Dark magic I presume.

"Tecna, are you okay?" Trust Flora to help others before herself.

I smiled weakly. "I'm fine." Now I just need a way to get Musa to talk since she obviously knows what's going on. "Hold on a sec. I'll be 2 ticks!" By the time I finished my sentence I was out of the door again.

Turning a sharp corner, I faced all the…future generations I suppose. The one that looked like Bloom looked like her eyes popped out before shoving me into the room, locking the door at the same. I realised why because the rest of the gang had followed me after my outburst. I suppose I did look a tad ridiculous but I couldn't help it. These things don't just happen every day.

I just consciously realised I was on a chair with Musa standing in front of me with her hands signalling to be quiet. I nodded in understanding but wasn't sure what do in a situation like this.

A girl who looked like Flora, Falone I believe her name was said "All clear." All the boys were not present so I presume they were keeping the rest of the group occupied while the girls keep me occupied. Visa versa.

"Listen Tec! I don't know what goes inside your little head right now but you've gotta keep quiet about what you've just found out!"

I ran a hand through my hair with the realisation of how careless I was. "Yes, you're right. They've already altered the past meaning the future has been tampered."

Musa let out a loud huff before plopping down next to me. "What are we gonna do Tecna?" I took out my minicomputer, the latest design of course courtesy of Timmy. I tapped a few buttons before answering her. "What we do best of course."

"Which is?"

"Saving the world."

* * *

**ALOHA! How are you guys? I'm fine thank you. So 1 last day till the summer holiday! Yay! Here's a little something something for all you fans waiting for the continuation of 'Who's My Daddy 2'! I will continue writing as much as I can! :D**

**For now Read and Review and thank you guys for getting +130 on 'Vacations at Dad' made my day guys! **

**Sush123 signing out x**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 – The Return of…**

**Hey! How are you guys doing? Gonna wrap this story up quickly so I can post my new stories! They awesome! To all of you who are Twilight fans like I am be prepared for the Twilight stories that I will unleash! :D **

**Previously on Who's My Daddy 2…**

_Musa let out a loud huff before plopping down next to me. "What are we gonna do Tecna?" I took out my minicomputer, the latest design of course courtesy of Timmy. I tapped a few buttons before answering her. "What we do best of course."_

"_Which is?"_

"_Saving the world."_

* * *

**MPOV**

I followed Tecna into our dorm room, fidgeting with my fingers. I felt so tired even though I shouldn't. It felt like the weight of the world depended on us. If we uttered one word about the future we could ruin the future. Great.

I watched as Tecna hooked up a bunch of coloured wires together into that one tiny computer. I had no idea what she was trying to do but if it'll get the kids out of our time, it works for me! Kids. Hah! I usually would've laughed at anyone who told me I'd end up with Riven with a couple of kids but right now, I couldn't even think about it.

To be honest, it scares me. I don't know why but something about those kids scream power but they couldn't be more powerful that Bloom since she is the most powerful fairy in the dimension, could they?

"Musa could you help me take out the ribbon for a second?" Tecna asked holding up this weird yellow contraption above her head. I took the thing and observed it.

It was kinda boxy looking with a ribbon sticking out of it. I pursed my lips and tugged on it. It wouldn't come out! I rolled up my sleeves and tugged on it once more. Still nada. It was like it was stuck there. I shook the box thinking it was gonna loosen up the ribbon but instead, the box shined.

I dropped it whilst taking a couple of steps back. Tecna froze and stared at me with panic written in her eyes. "Duck!" She yelled hiding underneath her desk. I didn't even hesitate and hid under my covers.

Then I hit myself on the head. Like this piece of thin blanket could save me from what looks like an explosion.

BOOM!

Or maybe it could. My breathing was hasty, dusk filled the covers blinding me for a couple of seconds. I couldn't move. I was afraid. I didn't know why but something told me if I looked, something bad would happen.

"Musa, it's safe. You can come out now." I visibly relaxed when I heard Tecna's voice. I hit myself on the head again when I realized, I didn't think about Tecna at all. I pushed my blanket away, staring at our pristine clean room.

I rubbed my eyes to make sure I wasn't dreaming. What happened? "It's my fault, I should have told you not to shake the box. You didn't know." Tecna apologized. I shrugged my shoulders in means that I forgive her.

"What did that box actually do Tec?"

"I'm not one hundred percent sure but I'm gonna find out." She said running out of the door. "You coming?"

* * *

**TPOV**

I swallowed roughly at the sound of the 'BOOM' going off. I wasn't exactly sure what would happen if I ever shook the box since I never had the need to either. Mrs Faragonda had warned me a week before the kids came that danger lurks near. She gave me the box for some reason saying when the time is right and I found out, I should use the box.

The box actually obtained 6 crystals. One for each Winx. It was to be connected to each Winx. I don't know what power contains in the crystals but she also said that if the box is shaken look for the danger. I'm guessing the danger is them but I didn't hesitate running into their dorm with the box in hand.

I skidded on my feet to a halt when I saw colours floating around them. It was interesting since the colours were radiating power but what kind? Shouldn't they have powers just like us? The simple questions have still not been answered. Where were their powers? They acted normal but we were told they had no powers. Did their powers been stripped off?

What was the secret behind them that the Fairy of Time had to chase them in our world? I watched slowly as the colours began to fade, it was a sign of power loss. I heard Musa gasping behind me, probably tired from the run.

I looked into my supposedly daughter's eyes. Silently questioning her '_Who are you?_'

* * *

**TPOV**

The younger version of mother ran into the room creating eye contact with me. She was silently asking who we were. How could I answer that question if it brought danger into her world.

Then again, we had already manipulated this world by allowing far too many people into our secret. It was bad enough allowing Mrs Faragonda into the secret because she had the power to change the future's course. I doubt she would put the universe in danger but without our powers it would be difficult to return home.

We needed to find Taylor and fast. I could already feel myself weaken from being in this world too long. I silently prayed that we'd be alright.

* * *

**?POV**

Very interesting…The pixie's got herself in a dilemma. What to do. Oh, what to do? I clasped my hands together and couldn't stop the smile forming on my face. I'm a genius. A plan so simple yet cunning could easily allow the access of the alternate powers. Simply perfect.

I swiped my hand over the globe preventing anyone else from witnessing what I've seen moments ago. It was dangerous and I would yet need more assistance with an acquaintance of mine.

If they are not so willing, so be it. They have earned their fate after the deed is done. My nails scraped across the wooden table, sharpening the tips of my nails at the same time. I smiled and blew the dust off. A bunch of butterflies came in, fluttering aimlessly around the room, me watching as they flew out of the window. Such as pity. As soon as they started to cross the line between the indoor and outdoor they froze in ice. I fisted my fist crushing them into tiny little pieces.

I happily watched as they melted onto the floor into nothing. I hate bright and sunshiny things in my sight. No matter, I need to find someone who will be loyal to me through thick or thin. As long as the alternate powers were in my hands, I was safe.

Now, to get the brats would be simple if the annoying two pixies hadn't found out! I banged my fist onto the table, shaking the whole room. It was just unfortunate the smartest pixie found out. It would be stupid if she didn't.

Very well. Once I take her down, the musical one will be vulnerable without the guidance of the smart one. Easy, but how to catch her off guard? She was very perceptive which was annoying because it would be difficult to get past her.

It doesn't matter. I'll send someone in. Maybe if I have time, steal her power aswell. I hugged my jacket around me and stalked out of the room. Putting out every fire I come across as I walked pass.

Once I have the alternate powers' bodies. I'll be able to control them without the powers weakening form being too far away from its owner. I'm brilliant. I doubt my followers would think so. We'll see.

* * *

**MWAHAHAHAHA! Who's the mysterious person? Worried? Scared? Happy? Feelin in the between? Lol! :D What did you guys think? This will be my last Winx Club fanfiction because I want to move on to Twilight Fanfictions!1 I LOVE TWILIGHT! And if any of you read my profile, I am a Twilight FAN! :D**

**Kinda having a little bit of writer's block!**

**HELP!**

**I'd really appreciate some suggestions! :D**

**Sush123**

**Out of the building! x**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 – Salt meets wound**

**Ohla! How are you guys? I'm fantastic! Love the comments you guys gave me. I'm going on holiday for a week so no internet! SUCH A CRUEL LIFE! :S So I hope this chapter will suffice for the whole week until I return. Disappointed only 1 of you guys guessed who the mysterious person is.**

* * *

**Previously on Who's My Daddy 2…**

_Very well. Once I take her down, the musical one will be vulnerable without the guidance of the smart one. Easy, but how to catch her off guard? She was very perceptive which was annoying because it would be difficult to get past her. _

_It doesn't matter. I'll send someone in. Maybe if I have time, steal her power aswell. I hugged my jacket around me and stalked out of the room. Putting out every fire I come across as I walked pass. _

_Once I have the alternate powers' bodies. I'll be able to control them without the powers weakening form being too far away from its owner. I'm brilliant. I doubt my followers would think so. We'll see._

**MPOV**

Okay this is getting way out of hand. Seriously! Who plays TWISTER at a time like THIS? Crazy kids. I'm in charge of babysitting while Tecna's locked up in our room doing god knows what! They were all smiling, laughing and joking about but with BIG, FAKE, PLASTIC smiles on their faces.

They were in pain but I wasn't sure from what. They wouldn't allow us to know bits and pieces of information to help them. I was angry yet confused yet frustrated at their logical concept. Darn it! I sound like Tecna now!

I didn't understand why they wouldn't let us help them. It's not like they were doing anything to get out of here. Like Tecna could find something to send them back. They have no powers which was also a mystery. I mean, we're the Winx right so shouldn't our powers be passed down from generation to generation? They act so nonchalant about this yet they're not fine.

I also noticed how careful they were with their speech and movements. It was as if they were afraid to do something wrong which could end up endangering them but why? There are so many questions yet I'm not getting them. Why are they here? Who was that chick who destroyed Alfea? And why does she want them?

Something had but soft hit me on the back. I turned around to glare at that person but saw Tecna waving at me to come into the room. I took one last glance at them before sneaking out of their sight. I closed the door silently with a quiet click and stared before me. Woah.

Now this was awesome. There were holograms of us and the kids on the screen and I couldn't help but put my arm through myself. It disappeared for a second before coming back. Tecna swiped my hand away before explaining.

"Do you see it?"

I glanced at her. "See what?"

"The colours."

Oh yeah, there were strings of different colours forming around all of us. Red, yellow, blue, purple, green, white and black. Mmmhh…haven't seen that before. I turned to Tecna making a face indicating 'Explain'. He sighed heavily and muttered something along the lines of me not studying and whatnot.

"Look at our holograms." I did. "Do you see all these colours?" I nodded just humouring her. I really don't get it though. What does a bunch of colours do? "Red represents anger, yellow represents calm, blue represents nervous, purple represents love, green represents hate, white represents power and black represents…" She hesitated for a sec and continued. "darkness."

I looked at our holograms carefully, out of all the gang, I have the most anger. Not surprised actually. Flora was the calmest. Again not surprised but, wait…hey! I glared at Tecna. "Why do I have the most HATE?" She shrugged but then hit me on the arm. I rubbed my sore arm and glared at her again.

"NO! Not us! THEM!" She pointed to the kids and I took a step back. They were clouded with black and white. You couldn't even see their hologramicbody! Tecna glided over in her chair and pointed out "What worries me is this." She pointed at the colour white and I gasp. It appeared strong in the brightest form of white you could see but a second later it dimmed until you can see it faintly. Like a dim bulb.

I didn't understand why they have darkness around them. They weren't evil. They don't appear evil but then again you should never judge a book by its cover. I opened the door slightly to catch a glimpsed of them to see them laughing. I closed it again and flopped on my bed. No, they were our kids and our kids can't possibly be evil.

I shared my opinion with Tecna and she bit her lip letting me know she was thinking. She was tapping her pen on her notepad which was getting annoying actually and I got up to snatch the pen away when I saw something.

There, right there on her notepad was an equation. At least I think it was an equation, there were a bunch of numbers that I didn't understand but obviously she did if she circled the words 'ALTERNATE POWERS'. What the heck is an alternate power?

Tec accidently made eye contact with me and shut her notebook and started to type some stuff on her computer. "Why so secretive Tec?"

"Nothing."

"What's an alternate power?"

"Nothing."

She was becoming aggravated. "Is it important?"

"Leave it alone Musa."

"Why?"

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" She shouted throwing a bunch of papers in the air. I back up and hit the foot of my bed and landed on my pillows. She was heaving heavily and I decided to make an exit. "Well if you aren't going to tell me then I'll find out on my OWN! Clearly I'm not gonna get any answers HERE!"

"Whatever." We glared at each other as I passed her. She hummed me and continuing to do whatever she's doing. I grabbed my coat and wrapped it around me stalking out of the room. Melody saw me and asked if I was okay. I just grunted and left the room leaving a very confused Melody at the door. The hallway was quiet except for the click of my heels which were echoing.

I heard more footsteps and hid behind a statue as I heard whispers. I titled my head so I could see through the statue's arm which was planted on his hip. Great. I gritted my teeth I heard them talking about me. What was worse, my friends were talking about me.

"What's wrong with Musa?" I heard Bloom ask, her face scrunching up in worry.

"Don't know, don't care. She's been cooped up with Tecna for days!" Stella said flicking her hair back whilst linking arms with Bloom.

"That's not very nice Stella." Flora chided a frown planted on her face. It never looked right on Flora's face. "Yeah Stella! That's not very nice!" Layla taunted pulling out a pin from Stella's hair resulting an avalanche over her face.

"NO! It took me AGES to get this right!" Stella screeched grabbing a comb out of her purse. Flora kindly helped her by brushing her hair back whilst Layla smirked in victory. Bloom though looked distracted.

"Haven't you guys noticed how close Musa and Tecna are becoming with the new kids?" Bloom asked. Flora nodded in agreement not without saying that we're only helping out since their new. Layla snorted and grumbled about how we were basically making fun out of the new kids and Flora chided Layla for being rude. Layla frowned and looked away.

"How can you guys be thinking about such a thing!" Stella gasped in horror. Wait, does she actually care about us? "My hair is in a state! Brandon will NEVER LOOK AT ME AGAIN!" She wailed grabbing a mirror aswell. Of course she's caring.

I decided I needed to get going before it was closed. I slipped passed them slowly and stealthy as I could which I'm grateful for thanks to Riven. He didn't want the girls pestering him neither did I, obviously so we always snuck out of my balcony to go out on dates. I sprinted down the hallways and down the stairs taking two steps at a time before colliding into a group of freshmans.

"Watch where you're going FREAK!" A girl sneered causing the other girls to laugh. She was obviously the leader. I pulled my hood and glared at her. She was now shrinking against her friend.

"Who are you calling freak?"

"OMG! You're Musa from the WINX! OMG! I'm like SO like sorry!" I gave her a fake smiled and continued running. She's like a copy of Stella except Stella would actually mean it. I skidded to a stop and placed my hands on my knees while I panted like a dog. Boy! I need to hit the gym. I'll ask Layla, she'll go with me.

The library was still open which I was thankful for. I walked inside and chose a different direction to the podium to avoid any questions from the librarian. She's so nosey. She thinks she's so supreme trying to shut us up by her shushes with her hair up in a stinky bun, her shirt tucked into her skirt. I mean who does that anymore?

I walked up the podium and touched it. "Alternate powers." I said after 10 seconds of silence. Nothing. I probably didn't say it right. I cleared my throat. "Alternate powers." Nada. Okay…Maybe it's something else. But then again Tecna's always right. I placed my hand on the podium trying one more time. I listened for any movement but nothing. It was silent. Too silent.

My eyes roamed quickly around the room instantly looking for someone of something, staring at me. I felt a blazing hot stare at me yet I don't know where.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 – Peek A Boo!**

**Hey guys! SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED! I accidently ironed my arm and ya know a huge hole of flesh in your arm is never good so I have been advised not to type or write. Since I'm right handed that causes a HUGE problem. I'm still in pain but I'm sucking up and writing again! **** Enjoy!**

* * *

_Previously on Who's My Daddy 2…_

_I walked up the podium and touched it. "Alternate powers." I said after 10 seconds of silence. Nothing. I probably didn't say it right. I cleared my throat. "Alternate powers." Nada. Okay…Maybe it's something else. But then again Tecna's always right. I placed my hand on the podium trying one more time. I listened for any movement but nothing. It was silent. Too silent. _

_My eyes roamed quickly around the room instantly looking for someone of something, staring at me. I felt a blazing hot stare at me yet I don't know where. I was starting to get creeped out. My neck suddenly felt stiff from craning my head sideways too long, my fingers were slightly shaking but it was probably from the cold air-vent going through the hallways, I was fidgeting which was never a good sign. Somebody's here. I can feel it._

**MPOV**

Silence

And fear roamed in my body. Now this is completely normal since I was in a lot of battles but I felt totally scared at the moment. I felt powerless even though I wasn't. I didn't know who or what was watching me but I was on guard. Like Riven told me don't move and scan the area quickly before making a move.

But there was a deafening silent. My eyes flickered left to right, up and down. My face never moving. My hands stilled on the podium, the urge to tap my hand on the podium didn't seem like a good option now. Riven's survival rule number two: make no sudden movements.

I controlled my breathing making sure it was soft not loud in case I hyperventilate by accident. This was not good. Shadows surrounded the area. The bookshelves didn't make me feel any safer since my stalker could probably put his eyes anywhere between books to watch me.

Was there a way I could transform or make a run for it before my stalker could take me alive? It was times like this I wished Riven was here or at least one of the girls was here with me. Everyone knew me as strong and cold-headed Musa but I wasn't. I'm like everybody. I feel fear. And this fear was eating me up quickly.

Every shadow looked like a person or some sort of creature that I made up in my imagination. My head spun around many time scared from the shapes of the shadows. My legs planted right next to each other as if I could reassure myself that I was safe by being close to myself? That wasn't right but if that was my leg's knowledge then who am I to judge?

The stare kept growing strong on my back and I didn't feel like turning around. A rustling noise was behind me and I think I squeaked. Okay, I was such a chicken. There's nothing there. Nothing there. Just your imagination. I breathed out shakily at the noise and put my arms around my torso.

Just turn around slowly. That's it Musa. Slowly. Maybe I should turn around quickly and get over it. I pulled my body to face forwards rapidly. No way hosay am I turning back there. Then again it could just be some fairy in the school. I mean everyone come here. Yeah, just some girl in school. Yeah…

I slowly turned around again but jumped when a scuttling noise came from the bookcase in front of me. There is no way I'm turning anywhere NOW! I felt like I was in a cage, trapped. Except I was the monster waiting to be captured. I was the bait.

Ok-kay! My fingers are shaking again! Bad sign! Stop showing weakness Musa. Just scadoosh out of here! Rapido! Andale! No encouragement from myself helped me at all. I felt pathetic. Something rumbled against me and I squeezed my eyes shut.

Shoot! Now I have to pee! For goodness sakes Musa! Why didn't you pee before! Am I kidding myself? Being scared is Stella's job not mine! Come on! Man up-I mean woman up and run!

Ooooh! Maybe I should yell for help! Yes! Yell for help! Perfect. But…wouldn't that grab the m-monster's attention? No! I shouldn't yell! Maybe there isn't and I'm just being a baby. More rustling came from my left and I think I peed in my pants.

Okay Musa. No time like the present. Just snap out of it Musa! On the count of 3.

1…

2….

2 ¾ ….

2 ½ ….

2 ¼ ….

2.0- Oh who am I kidding? I'm a big CHICKEN BABY! I don't deserve to be a part of the Winx! I-

Oh…

A whooshing noise came from my left and a book came flying onto the podium. I gasped and took a step forward as the pages flew by opening up to the 'Alternate Powers' page. My finger quickly scanned down the page looking for an answer for this predicament. Why was this important? Did it have anything to do with the kids?

Here it is!

_The Alternate Powers are ten different powers each given to ten special individuals. The individuals are the children of the saviours of the magic dimension. It is not said who these individuals are but a dark curse is placed on them and is to be broken by the __**WMWMWMWMWM**__gic dimension. _

Blank.

Huh? I turned the pages.

Blank.

Blank.

And blank!

What the-? Is this it? Is that all the book's gonna give me? It didn't make sense. There was a massive black scribble in the book. Did someone scribble the information out? What does it mean? Dimension?

I stared at the book which shut by itself. I jumped back in surprise. Okay something bad is definitely going on cause I feel dark magic in the air. My skin erupted in goose bumps. That's a bad sign. The book flew back to where it came from and I ran!

I RAN LIKE MY LIFE DEPENDED ON IT!

Books from every shelf attacked me. Hitting me on my arms and legs, even my head. Wooh! I'm feeling kinda dizzy. Is this normal? Some sort of light was ahead of me and I ran full speed towards it dogging a few books here and there. By the time I got to the light all the books stopped and everything started moving in rapid speed. Or was it just me falling?

**TPOV**

Was it wrong to hide the 'Alternate Powers' fact from her? Yes. Yes it was. For her safety. It's better if she knew nothing about the alternate powers. I was outraged by the data shown to me. I couldn't help but be angry at the facts. The facts were there and I could do nothing to change them.

It was as if they were meant to have all the darkness surrounding them. I couldn't figure it out but the Alternate Powers were in fact here. I just needed to know who. It was stated but I 'm not entirely sure. It could be a distraction. No. It couldn't be!

I felt dark magic in my presence. The ground shook. I dropped the papers that were in my hands and ran. No! No! No! Impossible! I rubbed my head from a headache that began to form.

My legs were on autopilot as I unconsciously allowed it to drag me to my destination. I felt tired but my legs wouldn't allow it. Some sort of light hit my eyes as I became blinded by it. I knew no such magic but I doubt it was magic.

My breath hitched as my arms and legs began to ache. My eyes darted franticly trying to find the source. Too many numbers ran in my mind. X could not possibly be what I thought or everything would be over. Then again the logic may be different. I shook my head and slapped myself internally. FOCUS TECNA!

Why am I taking so long? I should only be running next door. I tried to turn around but my legs wouldn't let me. What's going on? I dragged myself again but my legs wouldn't budge. What sort of magic is this?

I gasped my last breathe before I fell.

* * *

**So what do you guys think? Good? Not so good? If not I'm up to suggestions! Tired right now so review! **

**Press the little button down there!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 – Unfortunate Set of events**

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't written in a while but education comes first and I'm ill so I've decided to get a move on since yesterday to finish this story pronto! Kinda have writer's block! Need help and if you guys have any ides please feel free to message me! **

**BTW! Has anybody seen the new season 5?! I have! Apparently episode 14's coming out in December! It's so awesome! I love the new plot!**

**I've got a bunch of new idea streaming in my head. So enjoy!**

* * *

_Previously on Who's My Daddy 2…_

_My breath hitched as my arms and legs began to ache. My eyes darted franticly trying to find the source. Too many numbers ran in my mind. X could not possibly be what I thought or everything would be over. Then again the logic may be different. I shook my head and slapped myself internally. FOCUS TECNA!_

_Why am I taking so long? I should only be running next door. I tried to turn around but my legs wouldn't let me. What's going on? I dragged myself again but my legs wouldn't budge. What sort of magic is this?_

_I gasped my last breathe before I fell. _

**BPOV**

Urggh! Major headache going on up here. What the hell happened? I didn't get it! One minute I was talking to Stella about the new comers and the next thing I know, it went black. Weird.

I scratched my head in annoyance. I sighed in frustration. What? I couldn't reach my head. Why can't I reach my head? I tugged on my arms again but it wouldn't budge. What's going on? I was kinda sleepy so everything was kinda blurry to me. I blinked my eyes several times until it hurt. Ouch! Didn't work! And now I'm sleepy again.

I slowly opened my eyes and saw Flora. Not just Flora but the rest of the girls. All chained up on the wall by their arms and legs. Is this a joke? What are they playing at? All I could think was.

_Danger! Danger! Danger!_

I knew something bad was gonna happen to us. I just didn't think it was this soon. I yelled their names hoping they'd wake up but they were dead to the world. Unconsciously sleeping peacefully when they were in danger. Great!

I looked around and noticed we were in some sort of dungeon. It seemed familiar but then again after fighting so many enemies, all the dungeons we were captured in all blend together.

I looked down at myself and sighed in relief at the thought of nothing happened to my body, physically that is. A sound of footsteps clicking towards the door came and I closed my eyes instinctively. The sound of the creaking door alerted me that someone came into the room. Suddenly the room became cold. Literally.

My arms erupted in goose bumps as the visitor cackled. A light flickered in my head. I know who that is. The visitor's shoes clicked towards me and I made sure my breathing was in pace with the others. Slow and steady.

"Mmmmhh…"

I gulped and hoped that my face didn't look constipated or anything. That would blow my cover. The clicking was becoming louder and louder. I clenched my hands knowing that they'd know I was awake when a moan rang in the room. I let out a breath that I didn't realise and mentally thanked Stella for talking in her sleep.

"You're good. But you're not that good." She sneered and I bit my tongue from shrieking out loud. It was pure ice. Suddenly I felt cold. Not just cold, I was freezing! I teeth chattered and my eyes flew open, staring openly at my capturer. She smirked tilting her head. "That's a good look on you Bloom. Too bad you won't last long." I grinded my teeth as I tried to say something but I couldn't. Key word tried.

I was frozen.

An eerie feeling came over me as she dragged a nail down my iced cased body making a loud, uncomfortable squeaky sound. My ears twitched begging for the noise to stop but she added another and another until all ten made my ears bleed.

A loud throaty cough caught her attention as she faced a coughing Flora who blushed at the attention. I sighed in relief as the noise stopped and I tilted my head towards my shoulder to relief the pain. Ahh, so good…

"Okay Icy!" Stella said in a cool, macho voice. Everyone stared at her. Literally everyone. "Don't you know the drill already?"

Icy's hawk-like eyes zeroed on Stella's frozen form. "What drill?"

"You how you capture us then you blab to us about your evil plan. We find out, BAM! The guys save us, you try to attack but fail when we winx you up then you curse us and run away. Duh!" She blabbed like there was no tomorrow. I swear Musa's left eye was twitching. Uh oh! The veins popping out!

"STELLA!" Yelled Musa. I suppose everyone was mad at her since she dished our plan out to Icy. Why is she our friend again?

"Yeah right!" Icy snorted. She pointed to the door. "There's one was in and one way out!" She tilted her head creepily to the side. It was almost terrifying to watch. "Watcha gonna do about it?"

Stella just smiled lazily looking around the room. "You know there's a reason for everything in life. Why doesn't orange match with Musa? Because her complexion's different. Why does Flora hate violence? Because she grew up surrounded by nature. Everything will work if one guides it, to nurture it and to believe in it."

"Your point is?" Icy asked smirking.

"Why are Timmy and Tecna together?"

"What?" Seriously what is Stella doing? Is this an intervention or something? Does she have something up her sleeve? How could she when she's all frozen up.

"Because their smartness is what makes them, them."

"And…"

"What do you think he's doing right now?" Stella smiled brightly, in victory.

Oh. Of course Timmy would know if Tecna was in danger. He has that feeling thing that he had since Tecna got sucked into the…ahh… Icy's eyes glazed over for a second and cursed. She called for Darcy and Stormy and they appeared next to her instantly.

"Check the place! Every single spot is not to be missed!" She eyed Stella wearily. "They're in the building already."

I made eye contact with the rest of the girls and we smiled at each other. The boys were here! As if they could read our minds, the ceiling crumpled into ash as I could see the top of Riven's magenta hair and Brandon's brunette one as they both slid down the two ropes onto the ground. They were followed by Sky and Helia who started to cut the chains off us whilst Riven and Brandon distracted the Trix.

Unfortunately their swords weren't strong enough to resist the Trix's powers and were blasted onto the wall fainting from the blow. I could hear Musa and Stella's cries and proficiencies to be let free so they could go to their lovers.

The evil cackle behind me did nothing but make me furious again. They've hurt us far too many times and they would not be able to hurt us again! I placed my hands in the air willing myself to transform but it seemed like all of my energy was drained. My eyes met Icy's crazed ones.

"Aww…poor fairy lost her powers?" She teased as she clicked her fingers revealing the dragon fire in ice form. NO! "Yes." She threw sharp icicles towards me and I couldn't escape her grasp as the icicles brought me to the ground. I could feel them decreasing and by the sound of swords in my hazy state, Sky was protecting me.

The sound of footsteps rushing our way behind the door revealed a dishevelled Olarty. The fairy from before who didn't believe we were the Winx! I knew she was bad but I didn't think she'd associate herself with the Trix. What was going on? What did the Trix offer to her that she needed?

"Mistresses, the children are close." She hissed in distressed. It was almost as if she was afraid of them. "Their powers may be within me but their ultimate powers are still within them. The only way to retrieve the ultimate powers is for them to willingly give it up themselves!" What is she talking about? What ultimate powers? Children? Why are children a threat to them? What's going on?!

The door flung open again revealing the new kids. What are they doing here? I could see the girl…er…Sophie…Yeah Sophie eying Brandon from the corner aswell as the weird girl Melody and her brother…umm…Ryan looking worried over Riven. Okay, reality check. What the hell is really going on?

"Grab her!" Icy commanded pointing at Stella who was the closest to her. Stormy held her in a vice grip. She caged like an animal by Darcy. I could see some form of electricity forming on the bars of the cage. She was trapped. I could hear somebody from the group at the door shouting at someone but I couldn't concentrate as I watched Stella being zapped to the core. A loud screeching sound erupted into the room paralyzing everyone.

"Nobody move or sunshine gets it!" Darcy snarled, smirking slightly as she was in control of Stella's fate. This was so wrong. It wasn't suppose to be this way. Why?

All 4 of them turned towards the new kids as Icy spoke. "Give us the ultimate powers or mummy gets it!" She snapped her teeth light a lion in a hunt. Never staying too long to capture its prey. I couldn't grasp what was so special about the new kids. They didn't have any powers so how could they have the 'ultimate power'? Maybe Icy has finally gone crazy.

"Never!" One of them spat in disgust.

I could've sworn Icy muttered a 'very well then…' as Stormy created lighting in between her nimbly fingers and zapped at Stella. My best friend's fragile body couldn't take it. It was too much pressure and power against hers. She may be powerful but she's still human. She looked like a porcelain doll laying in the cage gasping for breath. I couldn't move. I was still paralyzed in the ground from the icicles and without my powers, I couldn't melt them away.

As Stella was being tortured right in front of our eyes, a voice cried out in vain "Please…I-I'll do anything…j-jj-just please! Let her go!" I turned to face Sophie as her face broke into a sob. A plea. Her group pulled her back, trying to stop her but she was fuelled with determination. She was afraid.

"Give me the ultimate power." Icy's lips curled into a snarl. "All of it!"

"No!" A boy with purple hair barked. Pushing his glasses up to show that he was stepping his foot down but it wasn't enough as his eyes faltered at the sight of Stella in pain once more. Although none of us realised that he was the next victim. His painful scream filled the room in agony but the only voice that stood out most amongst the others was Tecna's.

"DON'T TOUCH MY SON!"

As if in slow motion, I recognised the resemblance between the two, the hair, the face…Before I could look into it any further a white, purple and green light blazed into the room blowing all three Trix's into the hard, stoned wall. Olarty disappeared in the smoke letting Stella fall onto the ground.

"Quickly! Get all three of them out of here!" Saladin ordered motioning to the bodies of Riven, Brandon and Stella. Sky and Helia saluted him running towards the boys whilst Nabu levitated Stella from the ship.

When we were all free, the new kids were to travel with the three headmasters whilst us Winx and the guys head back to Alfea on our own. As soon as the ship started to fly I grabbed hold of Tecna's shoulder and made her face me.

"What do you mean son?" Her eyes grew wide in panic as she made eye contact with Musa. I turned to Musa who was looking at Tecna whilst tending to Riven. She looked down with an expression I couldn't grasp.

"Okay, I want answer and I want them NOW!" Layla commanded not caring if she was forceful or not. We all needed them to understand what we're up against. Tecna sighed and motioned us to sit down.

"Sit, it's gonna be a looong ride."

* * *

**HAH! FINALLY! I'M SO SIKED I ACTUALLY FINISHED THIS CHAPTER! So what did you guys think about this chapter? Intense? So close until they find out who the kids are! Any ideas what will happen in the next chapter?**

**Sush123 out!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 – You have got to be kidding!**

**Hey guys! I know apologises won't solve anything but I recently injured my ribs. Yeah…don't ask me how but that meant long months of lying back a LOT! Not fun so don't break any ribs guys!**

**ALSO THIS IS MY LAST WINX CLUB FANFICTION! I want to move on to other Fanfictions like Harry Potter and Twilight. :D**

**Disclaimer: Don't own WinxClub! If I did Nabu wouldn't be dead :( **

**Bloom and Sky-Blossom (16), Sam (16)**

**Stella and Brandon-Sophie (16) **

**Flora and Helia-Falone (16)**

**Layla and Nabu-Nathan (16)**

**Musa and Riven-Melody (16), Ryan (16)**

**Tecna and Timmy-Tony (16), Tyler (16),Tiffany (16)**

_Previously on Who's My Daddy 2…_

_When we were all free, the new kids were to travel with the three headmasters whilst us Winx and the guys head back to Alfea on our own. As soon as the ship started to fly I grabbed hold of Tecna's shoulder and made her face me._

"_What do you mean son?" Her eyes grew wide in panic as she made eye contact with Musa. I turned to Musa who was looking at Tecna whilst tending to Riven. She looked down with an expression I couldn't grasp._

"_Okay, I want answer and I want them NOW!" Layla commanded not caring if she was forceful or not. We all needed them to understand what we're up against. Tecna sighed and motioned us to sit down._

"_Sit, it's gonna be a looong ride."_

**NoPOV**

"No way!" Layla shouted in awe. It was like she was looking at the kids in a different light which was very rare for her. She was analysing all of them and could tell which kid was whoms.

"Way mom!" Nathan yelled pumping his fists up in the air.

"You're my kid?!" She went over to him and pushed his bangs away from his eyes. Definitely Nabu's kid she thought as he smirked. He pulled his younger version of his mom into a hug and she couldn't help pinching his cheeks.

"Aww! Not the cheeks ma!"

"So whose kid is whose?" Nabu asked as he smiled at his future wife and kid interact with each other. Unconsciously he was gravitating towards the future mother and child itching to join the hug.

Before any of the second generation could say anything, Tony and Tyler and jumped forwards in excitement saluting their parents. "Salutation! I'm Tony!"

"And I'm Tyler!"

"And I'm-"

"Our little sister Tiffany!" The guys interrupted waving their hands all jazzed like. This made their parents smile but their gang moan in agony at their ridiculous antics.

"You guys are Tecna and Timmy's kids right?" Stella asked admiring their choice of clothes. A vest with a purple t-shirt plus black pants. Stella-likey! A new idea for the Stella Line! She could see it now! Purple everywhere! Feathers and bows which Tecna would wear and Timmy on the side line holding a beret and-

"That's-" Tony

"Right-" Tyler

"Aunt-" Tony

"Stella!" Tyler

Tiffany palmed her face and skidded in front of her annoying older brothers. She spread her arms wide to keep everyone from seeing who she was related to. "Excuse my brothers..." She apologised whilst grinding her teeth. "Mom dropped them when they were kids and they haven't taken their medicine yet therefore it demolished a few of their brain cells preventing them fr-oompff!"

As the two brothers sat on their baby sister, Tecna and Timmy were engrossed with what the future held with them. Triplets! Yikes! If they haven't even had their first date yet, how did it happen? Whilst the technological couple was figuring out their future Sky noticed a red head, the most prominent colour of all at the back of the crowd. Red. The colour of Bloom's ha-

"HI DAAADDDY!" A blonde yelled jumping into his face forcing him to land on the couch with a thump. "Ooopsies! Momma did say I'm like a ninja! You didn't even see me coming!" She jumped in a mists of giggles. He couldn't help but smile. They were strong enough to create a future which meant nothing could stand in their way.

"Blossom r-right?" He asked slightly unsure and embarrassed he forgot his future daughters name.

"Yesiree! My brother's there two! We're TWINS!" She smiled showing her pearly whites. Bloom's eyes grew wider and larger than they already were. "There's two of YOU?!" She shrieked and looked at her belly imagining a large prominent belly bulging out of her. She must have been a basketball!

"Hey guys." Sam said, giving them a slight nod in acknowledgement. Now Bloom wasn't sure to either hug the bejeebees out of him or pass out because she had a son!

"Yo stop stealing all the lime light! You Dominos' and Eraklyons' sure love the spotlight especially when you hate it!" Melody yo-ed. She sat on an armchair with her legs hanging of the arm of the chair. Ryan who was a gentlemen under his mother's roof, immediately walked over to his insolent and spoilt sister (thanks dad he though) and swung her legs off the chair.

"Oi! Mind your manners."

"Who said I have to follow you?!" She sneered reminding everyone of Musa when she's disagreeing usually with Stella about her choice in clothes. Apparently red wasn't in season or something. "I'm older!" Riven smiled, she had his temper definitely he decided.

"I'm bigger!"

"That's not fair!"

"What's not fair? Jealous about these babies?" He flexed his arms making Tiffany gape unapologetically upon her boyfriend. Her brothers saw this and Tony threw a pillow at Ryan. "Oi! Keep them to ya-self!" Tyler nodded in agreement setting Tiffany's jaw where it should be. "Trying to blind people with your ugliness!"

"I'll show you ugliness!" Ryan glared pushing his sleeves up getting ready to pounce two of the triplets.

"Stop it!" Falone yelled waving her arms frantically. "Violence is not the answer! We can resolve in a different way." She addressed them calmly as everyone slowly calmed down. Now it was often this happened but Falone just could not help to be the peacemaker just like her parents.

Helia's eyes often slightly at what appeared to be a female version of him. Interesting he thought. He's never thought about children before and this revelation made everything better. He was a father. Something he had dreamt but never knew the face of the mother of his child and now he knew. Flora.

At the thought of her name, it was like instinct, she turned to face him. Their eyes melted in synchronization. Perfect…

Sophie looked around and spotted her dad who was actually looking at her. He was gazing at her with adoration. The look a father would his daughter or a son. She smiled. Instead of being her normal whiny, spoilt self she was silent. She just appreciated what he's willing to give her. Her real dad's not here so sitting in that room absorbing his intense gaze was enough for her.

For now…

"So what are we gonna do with you guys?" Bloom asked leaning against Sky's chest.

"I have no idea. Mom said she'd try to figure something out." Tiffany said answering her aunt's question. Everyone looked at Tecna and she bit her lip making eye contact with Musa who was scrunching up her face like a puzzle was missing.

"I err-" She began but was interrupted by a frustrated Musa.

"What's the ultimate power?" The gang looked at each other with wide eyes but quickly neutralized their facial expression. Like a light bulb was switched on Musa yapped. "Yeah Tec! You said they had like darkness around them or something." Everyone faced back to Tecna.

"Wait darkness?" Layla asked in concern looking at Nathan specifically. Nabu squeezed her hand to let her know he was on the same page as her. He may have had a brave face on but even if the boy shouldn't be existing in this time, he had to protect him for the future him's sake. Yeah that sentence didn't make sense at all but he at least owed the future him a favour.

Once again the gang looked at each other with distain and griminized. Stella who saw this as did everyone could not control her bluntness and had to question "Why do you guys keep doing that?" Musa gave her the stink eye but Stella blatantly ignored that "Is there something wrong with your guys? Did something happen before you got here? Wait! How did you get here?"

Tiffany scowled at her blunt like aunt and hesitated slightly. "You know, same old same old, messed with a time f-fairy. Hehe.." She mumbled and got quieter in the end.

"YOU DID WHAT!?" Tecna screamed.

"I can't believe you did that!" Musa yelled in shock and fell on top of Riven who rightened her up.

"You've heard of the time lord Musa?" Stella asked in disbelief. Shocked that the music fairy would know and interested because of who this time fairy is. Musa simply nodded and said "I do read books you know unlike some people." She raised an eyebrow at Stella who answered with "Magazines count!" She grumbled giving Musa the cold shoulder.

"Her name is Taylor and she literally feeds on a fairy's youth mom." Sophie complained standing up so she could tap her foot and examine her nails better in the light. Layla rolled her yes. Like mother like daughter.

"All we know is that she tricked us into taking our powers but even if she's got it, she's still after us." Melody told them to fill them in. Tecna and Timmy had already got their laptops out searching everything they could about Taylor the time fairy.

"Well, well, well…what do we have here?" A new but familiar voice echoed in the room.

Everyone groaned and it was Flora who sighed "You have got to be kidding!"

**So who is this mysterious NEW but FAMILIAR voice? I know! HEHE! Sorry to keep you guys waiting though. THANKS TO ALL MY FAITHFUL READERS WHO REVIEWED AND DI NOT ASWELL. I appreciated your thoughts and it just got me going. I have exams coming so the next one should be coming out soon.**

**You will not be disappointed!**

**Sush123**

**Out!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15 – It was all Tony!**

**Hey guys! How are you? I'm fine. Just finished exams so I'm free! But when my dad sent my laptop to get fixed, it came back still broken. Yeah they won't even return the money! So my dad's going haywire but I don't want to bore you guys with this. SO ON TO THE STORY!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own WinxClub! If I did Nabu wouldn't be dead :( **

**Bloom and Sky-Blossom (16), Sam (16)**

**Stella and Brandon-Sophie (16) **

**Flora and Helia-Falone (16)**

**Layla and Nabu-Nathan (16)**

**Musa and Riven-Melody (16), Ryan (16)**

**Tecna and Timmy-Tony (16), Tyler (16),Tiffany (16)**

_Previously on Who's My Daddy 2…_

"_Her name is Taylor and she literally feeds on a fairy's youth mom." Sophie complained standing up so she could tap her foot and examine her nails better in the light. Layla rolled her yes. Like mother like daughter._

"_All we know is that she tricked us into taking our powers but even if she's got it, she's still after us." Melody told them to fill them in. Tecna and Timmy had already got their laptops out searching everything they could about Taylor the time fairy._

"_Well, well, well…what do we have here?" A new but familiar voice echoed in the room._

_Everyone groaned and it was Flora who sighed "You have got to be kidding!"_

**BlPOV**

You know that moment when there's too much PDA in the room? Yeah my younger parents were in the zone. Like really REALLY in the zone. Like lip-locked with tongues! Mental shudder. Bodies pressed up against one another. Shudder. Something their offspring should not see and since I was that offspring I wanted to crawl underneath my bed and forget about seeing Tony! I felt nauseous just thinking about. So that's how I ended up inside this tiny closet in mom's room.

Yeah…not the most comfortable nor the most spacious place in the world. Her scent does comfort me though. I miss my mom. My real normal time mom. Can't wait until Aunt Tecna gets us out of here, preferably with our powers. Ow! Leg cramp! Mom has a LOT of boxes. Emphasising on the LOT! She was always a shoe person.

"Oh Sky!"

EWW! Did not peg them for a lovey-dovey couple when they were younger. I wasn't going to be able to stomach that for long. They should be ashamed of themselves for putting me through this trauma, but are they? Hell no. They're too busy with the each other to notice the dark circles forming under my eyes. Surely there were some normal people somewhere around here. Unfortunately being normal doesn't run in the family nor my extended family.

I heard the closet swing open and I had to adjust my eyes to the light. Stupid light! Didn't know I could blink so damn much! But before I could react, I was thrown off balance by some psycho and crashed onto the ground. Ouch! I heard a familiar "Uh oh!" and I growled. He took that opportunity to make a run for it, but I caught him before he could get to the door.

"You are a pain in my ass," I growled, pushing him up against the wall.

"Bloss," he smiled. "I was just about to call you." I let my boyfriend go. "Again with hiding?" he asked with a cheeky smile.

I looked around and was surprised to see an empty room. "They were going at it like bunnies Tony! Bunnies!" I found solace in my hair and pulled at it like crazy. He chuckled at my expense and took my hands out of my hair. His cool, slender hands engulfed mine and kissed my knuckles. Each and every one of them.

I was gonna kicked his ass. Who was he trying to woo me like that? So I punched him. I'm such a great girlfriend. My daddy would be proud.

"Why can't you kiss me back like a normal girl?"

"Why can't _you_just _be_normal?" I shot back.

"Where's the fun in that?" he asked, insulted that I would even think such a thing. I pulled him away from the wall and started leading him toward the door when he asked- "So hiding in the cl-"

I cut him off. "Can you get my bag off the desk?"

"Woman, I'm trying to interrogate you," he snapped. He grabbed my purse and shoved into my hands. I somehow managed to hold onto it even as blood wasn't fully circulating my hands yet. It felt flimsy.

"I've heard all this shit before," I complained with a roll in my eyes.

"That's not my problem." He started over. "How many time are you gon -"

I felt like cutting him off again. "Grab that book, will you?"

He pinched the bridge of his nose. I was driving him insane. He was normally a pretty laid back guy, but why he dates me? I dunno. I was constantly getting him worked up. Of course, I could have been the dutiful girlfriend with my princess likes and all, but for whatever reason, that just didn't sit well with me. He was the normality in my life yet he was crazy as I was. We're weird like that.

He led me over to the nearest chair. "Sit down, please."

"Well, since you asked nicely," I cooed and dropped my ass in the chair.

"Thank you," He said tensely. I watched as he looked for something in his pockets. He was patting himself until he stopped at the side of his right thigh. He rifled through the different supplies inside the tiny bag until he found something. A roll of tape.

"Don't even think about it," I warned him. I started to get up, but he got here quicker before I could manage it. He kind of had to straddle me to keep me in the chair. I struggled like a fish out of water. That ass! If I had my powers!

He tore off a big enough piece and placed it firmly over my mouth. "Now," He smiled, pulling me up. "Will you stop being such a girl and grow up Blossom?" He kissed my nose on purpose. I growled as much as I could without the tape sticking on my mouth. "Do you understand?"

I glared at him, so he took my chin in his hand and forced me to nod.

"Good girl," he said. I kicked him in the shin. "Careful! I'm important ya know," he growled. I had a pretty hard kick. That shit was gonna leave a bruise. Yeah and he was important going to work for all the kings and queens for all the planet and all. Stupid security job!

He grabbed me whilst sneering at me in joy. I was tossed over his shoulder with my face in few of that lovely tushy. My mouth may be disabled but my hands aren't! I hit the shit out of him and hit harder when I only felt him wince at the pain. I also kicked him a couple of times in the chest but he deserved it. What king of boyfriend tapes his girlfriend's mouth shut?

He walked out of the room and into the living room where there was nobody in sight, he gently pushed me into the couch. It had been such a peaceful ride with a few kicks, I glared at him to take the tape off as he held my hands as hostage. He had a tight grip. Stupid Red Fountain teaching guys to be strong! He didn't take off the tape.

Instead he placed some sort of device onto the floor and a laser pink cage surrounded me inside. And the best boyfriend goes to…not Tony.

Thankfully somebody up there loves me and Nathan came into the room with nachos in his hands. I wanna say one was for Falone but that would be a lie. When he saw our position he guffawed at us. I drew my eyes into slits which made him laugh harder. He walked over towards us finishing his taco.

"What's going on here?"

"It's the devil. I've got it under control." Tony answered serious. Ass. So I kicked him through the bars. Again. He cursed and made Nathan laugh again. He smiled at me and because he was such a softy he took the tape off since Tony was immobile at the moment.

"The devil in tape. Well whadya know? There ya go sweetheart. Good as new." Shoot! Forgot about the tape. Stupid handsome boyfriend! Well who wouldn't drool over him? He shook his head in laughter. "Call me if you need a charming prince to save you beautiful!" He winked walking out of the room probably in search for Falone.

"Thank you!" I called out. Aww. I turned back at to Tony. "Why can't you be as sweet as him?" He didn't answer but chose to stare at me instead. I rolled my eyes then crossed my legs on the sofa. "I deserve at least one phone call if you're gonna hold me hostage!"

I heard him huff before taking a deep breathe. He held out one finger. "One phone call." I smiled. Great he was playing along! I took his phone from his pocket before he could and dialled a familiar number. He sat next to with his arms folded eyeing me cautiously. Probably thinking I was calling Sophie for bail or somebody.

Doesn't he remember that our phones doesn't work here unless it was a current number in this present? My poor poor boyfriend.

"Hello?" A deep voice asked in a bored voice.

"Hi!" I said already licking my lips. "I'd like a medium peperoni pizza with extra cheese, and an order of breadsticks, and hang on." I covered the phone with one hand and turned to Tony, "Do you want anything?" He frowned. Unbelievable, here I was offering dinner and he frowns. Ass. "You better tell me now. You're not getting mine." One thing that Daddy taught me was to never share your food unless it was for a bear and also to always be polite which I am! Sorta. He snatched the phone out of my hand. "Hey!" I protested. Rude!

I knew he was hungry. "And a large barbeque chicken pizza." He gave the pizza boy the address and hung up. "I'm buying, so you're sharing the damn breadsticks." He stated flopping on the other side of the sofa which was not all caged up. Lucky side of the couch!

"Fine," I grumbled. I looked around at the cage wondering if there was an off switch or something. "You know, you should really- _Shit_!" His eyes widened with fear looking around the room, his sword out analysing the quickest way out of the room.

I rolled my eyes and palmed my forehead. "It was just a shadow of that plant. Thought it was a rat or something." Hate rats. Can fight off an evil dude but not a rat. Nasty things. That's what I have daddy and Sam for. Duh!

"What the hell is your problem?" He asked with a worried look on his face.

"Mouse," I whispered. "I hate mice." Where's daddy when you need him? Oh, that's right. He's off snogging mom probably in the nearest janitor closet or something. I stuck my tongue in disgust earning a worried look on Tony's face.

"Seriously? You fight crime and get in fights, but you're scared of a little mouse? I forgot about that!" He chuckled. It was just too damn funny. Well for me because I kicked him. Again. Apparently he didn't think so. Rolling my eyes, I huffed as he said. "You're safe from the big, bad mouse wherever you are ya know?" I titled my head. "Because I'll always be around Blossom." Aww. Okay so I kissed him on the cheek. Then I ruffled his head to balance the world. It was only fair. No nice things will happen if something bad won't come.

The pizza delivery guy chose that moment to show up. Tony paid the kid and slid the medium pizza into the cell vertically. I heard some sloshing and made a mental note to myself if all the pizzas were toppled over one another I was going to smash his pretty face. I like my pizza the way I like my shoes. Shoes. I stared at the white pumps that I was wearing which were smudged with mud. Mental sniff. Need to get a new pair.

He ended up sitting next to me on the floor with the bars in between us, so we could share the breadsticks. I picked up a slice that wasn't ruined. "Pizza in the slammer… you sure know how to show a girl a good time." I said drawling out the sarcasm.

"You were kinda arrested. Did you have any better ideas?" He shot back inhaling his food. He grew up with Tiffany and Tyler. If nobody reached the table first, nobody would get to eat.

I smiled. "As a matter of fact, I do. Take off your shirt and bring me those breadsticks!"

He choked on a breadstick.

"WHAT!?" Okay that didn't sound like Tony. More like…I turned my head slowly praying it wasn't who I think it was. Please, please, please! Anyone take me away from this room. Actually this cell is a pretty good idea. Tony would die and I would live because I'm stuck in here. This is great news! Sad for Tony but great for me!

Unfortunately this is one of those times where you have to save your boyfriend from the wrath of your father so I smiled sweetly at my dad and said "IT WAS ALL TONY!"

"WHAT!" Tony yelled! Yeah I threw my boyfriend under the bus but he chucked me into this thing so this is my revenge. So glad I have pizza. Mmmhh…cheese. Daddy doesn't look so good. He was all red and splotchy. Mom didn't look so good either. Maybe they both were bad kissers and got a rash or something. Cheese…

"Are you two together?" Daddy demanded his 'King voice' coming out.

I heard Tony gulp slightly and saw his adam's apple move very slowly. His eyes pleading me. What should I do? What should I do? I shrugged. "Daddy? Does this look like two people in love?" I gestured to the scene.

Me in a pink cage eating pizza and a couple of breadsticks with a boy who is my boyfriend but my younger daddy isn't suppose to know choking on air. Yeah. I'd say these were the faces of two people in love.

**TA-DA! What do you guys think? I tried to spice things up a little bit. So you guys are in Blossom's head! Mwahaha! What do you guys think about her 'romance' with Tony? Violent? Romantic? Meant to be? Weird? Give me your thoughts people!**

**You know what to do. Press that little button down there. Press it!**

**Sush123 out!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16- Aren't We All Angels Daddy?**

**Hey guys! SOORRRRYYY! I know it doesn't change anything but really SORRY! How are you? I'm fine thank you. I've finished packing my room which took ages! More like a week but still it took AGES! I didn't know I had to much stuff lying around in my closet. The ones I don't like are going as hand-me-downs to my cousins. Oh and I've grown 2 inches since last time! I was so happy! Anyway! ON TO THE STORY!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own WinxClub! If I did Nabu wouldn't be dead :( **

**Bloom and Sky-Blossom (16), Sam (16)**

**Stella and Brandon-Sophie (16) **

**Flora and Helia-Falone (16)**

**Layla and Nabu-Nathan (16)**

**Musa and Riven-Melody (16), Ryan (16)**

**Tecna and Timmy-Tony (16), Tyler (16),Tiffany (16)**

_Previously on Who's My Daddy 2…_

"_WHAT!" Tony yelled! Yeah I threw my boyfriend under the bus but he chucked me into this thing so this is my revenge. So glad I have pizza. Mmmhh…cheese. Daddy doesn't look so good. He was all red and splotchy. Mom didn't look so good either. Maybe they both were bad kissers and got a rash or something. Cheese…_

"_Are you two together?" Daddy demanded his 'King voice' coming out._

_I heard Tony gulp slightly and saw his adam's apple move very slowly. His eyes pleading me. What should I do? What should I do? I shrugged. "Daddy? Does this look like two people in love?" I gestured to the scene._

_Me in a pink cage eating pizza and a couple of breadsticks with a boy who is my boyfriend but my younger daddy isn't suppose to know choking on air. Yeah. I'd say these were the faces of two people in love._

* * *

_**Nathan and Falone (FPOV)**_

The vase was empty. I know what people say when they see us walking. Their like, 'Oh, what a cute couple!' never 'Oh, look at that couple with the boy eating those nasty tacos like deranged monkey!' or 'That poor girl!' or something useful ya know! They don't know what I have to deal with EVERY SINGLE DAY taking care of a CHILD! That's right instead of being with a boy who takes care of me, I'm raising him. Urgh!

But on good days he's really nice, caring and charming towards me that makes me forgets about his previous actions. He does care about me and brings me flowers everyday. He never forgets it. In the morning when I wake up, I always see a fresh daisy in a vase on my bedside table because it's my favourite flower. I know roses should be the more preferred option but when is anybody that I'm surrounded ever normal right? Now don't ask me how he got inside the house because my daddy would know but it always brightens up my day to know that I'm on his mind. Today he forgot.

"Falone!" I heard a yell from behind me and saw Nathan with his hands full of tacos. Not surprised. "Vwant vuin?" He asked with his mouth full. Ya know some people might think its gross but I think it's adorable!

I took a tissue and wiped his mouth. "Chew, swallow, talk and no I don't want one sweetie." I laughed as he shrugged and ate some more. He was a black hole that never ended. I kissed his cheek and let him eat his tacos in peace. When I turned around, the vase was full.

* * *

_**Ryan and Tiffany (TPOV)**_

Silence.

That was the last thing I needed. Just like we were the last two people the whole magical dimension expected to be together! Seriously. THE WHOLE MAGICAL DIMENSION. My daddy wasn't happy about that. He was mumbling along the lines of "hot temper…bully…baby…". The day he found out he threw out a punch and almost broke his hand. Luckily it only bruised. Of course Riven laughed it off whilst Musa reprimanded him.

Sigh. I hated it when he didn't open up. It takes a REALLY long time to break down his walls. Except this time he's actually sleeping but he won't be for long. Probably should've explained that we're both tied up somewhere in the dark because apparently we made TOO MUCH NOISE. Don't know what their problem was. We always fight. I was just sitting in my room reading when Sophie came in and then BAM! Out like a light.

"Tiff?" He grunted behind me.

"_Ry_?!" I couldn't see him, but I would know his voice anywhere. He was the bane of my existence who I happened to kind of be in love with, but I'm pretty sure no one knew that last part. "Fancy meeting you here."

"We're tied up in some dungeon, and that's all you have to say?" he asked incredulously.

"Well, I can't very well talk about the weather. The window's closed!" I replied. I can't believe he was starting with me at a time like this. "How are we going to get out of here?"

"Hold on," he growled.

I shrieked when the ass he was suddenly rocked his chair. Since we seemed to be tied back to back, both of our chairs tipped over. We hit the ground hard enough that the freakin thing broke. I think my arm cracked with them. "Mother of Technology!" I groaned. "You should warn a girl before you do something like that."

"I told you to hold on," he argued. Once he was rope free, he helped me sit up. "Are you okay?" he asked, sounding much nicer now.

"Peachy," I answered sarcastically. "I should have known she'd would go crazy. All those talks about studying made her snap."

"What are you talking about?" Jake asked.

"Sophie!" Duh. "The one who tied me here!"

He ran his fingers gently into my hair. I guess he was looking for injuries or something, and I had no idea how I ended up in his lap or how long I had been there. "Sam and Nathan did the same to me. The pricks kept apologizing, saying it was for my own good."

"That's what she said!" I exclaimed.

"I don't know what the hell is going on, but we need to get out of here," said Jake. I couldn't have agreed more. However, getting out was easier said than done. The door wouldn't budge, and we kept running into shit until Ryan finally found a light. "What the-" he looked around at the different boxes. "We're in our mom's room!"

"Our moms had us kidnapped?" There was no way. That woman loved me.

Ryan was glaring at something. "I don't think they worked alone." He snatched the piece of paper off the door. "You want out? Kill each other or admit you're in love. You're driving us all crazy." he read.

"No way," I took the letter from him. "Normal people don't this kind of shit in real life."

"Since when do we consider our families normal?" Ryan reminded me. He tried to get the door opened again, slamming into a few times. Nothing worked. "We might as well get comfortable. I don't think they're going to let us out for a while."

I groaned and slid down against the wall. Ryan found us some chips to munch on and a massive bottle of water. We didn't have glasses, so we just took turns drinking out of the bottle. "This reminds me of our first date. Only, I was the only one being held against my will tied to the back of your bike, and we had a sandwich instead of chips."

"That wasn't our first date," Ryan argued. "That was the night you stole my bike!

"You call it whatever you want. When our kids ask, I'm telling them that was our first date." There was no point in him arguing with me over it.

"Kids?" His face had the lovely panicked look about it.

I rolled my eyes. "I was kidding. I'm not knocked up or anything." Then I got a little defensive. "Why are you so freaked out anyway? Am I not good enough to be your baby mama?"

"I don't think the world is ready for either of us to reproduce," he admitted. "Why? Do you _want_me to get you pregnant?"

"Hell no," I replied. "It's hard enough hiking to Red Fountain _without_a bun in the oven." He was shaking his head, but I could tell he was fighting a smile. I sighed and crumbled the paper into a ball. "What could possible make them resort to this? We haven't been that bad."

Ryan disagreed. "We do fight a lot, and we're never really quiet about it either. It's usually your fault though. I don't know why they had to drag me into this."

"My fault?" I scoffed. "I don't know when it happened, but sometime between now and the day I stole your bike, you've become a professional pain in the ass."

"I learned from the best," he smirked, bumping into me with his shoulder.

I glared at him. "I still don't see the big deal. We always make up afterward." Hell, that's why I started fights to begin with.

"Alright," said Jake, getting to his feet. "If we're going to get out of here, we better get on with this."

"You don't have your gun, do you?" I asked warily.

"I'm not going to kill you," he replied, helping me up. He held onto my hand, tugging me with him over to the light switch. He flipped it, leaving us in the dark again. He pulled me into his chest hugging me close. "Cover your ears," he warned me before firing a couple of shots onto the ground.

The man was a genius. It wasn't long before the door was thrown open and a crowd of people frantically rushed in. Ryan and I ran out behind them, locking the door behind us.

"I can't believe they really thought you shot me," I laughed.

We were now sitting in the empty living room, eating the dinner that our captives had yet to finish. "I know. I'm insulted. Dad knows how much I-" he abruptly shoved a hushpuppy in his mouth.

"How much you what?" I asked. He shook his head. "How much you what, Jake?" No way in hell was I letting that go.

"Shit," he whispered angrily. "Look, this doesn't change anything. Just because I'm in love with you, doesn't mean I won't tie up your ass."

I picked up a dinner roll and threw it at him. "You're in love with me? Why the hell didn't you say so sooner? I could have skipped my make-shift group therapy sessions with the girls."

"Why would you need that?" he asked.

"Because apparently, I'm in love with you too, but I have a hard time expressing myself," I replied. We heard a crash from next door. "Shit! They got loose."

Ryan jumped up. "Let's get out of here." He grabbed my hand, and we ran for it.

* * *

**Tyler and Melody (MPOV)**

This was their idea of bonding time!? "Whose idea was this?" I asked, swatting a damn mosquito away from my face.

"Yours," Tyler reminded me. Oh yeah, I thought we should have fun and my dad said fishing. I thought he was crazy but he said in the human world it's a way to past the time apparently. So I brought Tyler along so we both could experience 'fishing' from the human world. Obviously it's going south.

We were sitting in a row boat in the middle of the damn lake. It was getting late, and I was beginning to think we were never going to catch any fish. "I don't think mine works," I said, bouncing the pole a little.

"It's not going to work if you keep moving it like that," said Tyler.

"I hope we never get shipwrecked on a desert island. We would starve to death," I realized. I had tried fishing with Dad and Uncle Sky before. I sucked then too. I was hoping maybe now that I was older and wiser, I could catch a damn fish. No such luck.

"We could catch something if you would quit scaring away the fish, running your loose mouth. I don't think you've shut up since we've been out here," he argued.

I turned to glare at him. "Hey! Need I remind you that I was fine just being lovers. You were the one who asked me to be your girlfriend, so now you have to put up with this dating shit." What? It was true!

"I don't care if you're my girlfriend, I will drown you in this lake," he threatened me. Yeah ever since we started dating because of my temper, he's picked up on it so we both can get riled up easily.

"I'd like to see you try," I snapped back. I had a hook, and I knew how to use it.

"That's it," he growled, reeling in his line. Uh oh.

I quickly pulled my line in too. I set my rod aside just as he was getting up. "Sit down, genius! You want us to flip?" I grabbed an oar to defend myself.

"You've been nagging me all day," he replied, grabbing the other oar.

We started a sparring match with the oars. The boat was rocking; I just knew we were going to end up in the water. "I can't help myself. You shouldn't make it so fun."

Somehow, by some cruel twist of fate, both of the oars ended up in the water. Tyler tried to reach them before they got too far away, but there was no use.

"That's not good, is it?" I asked, sitting back down.

"You think?" he replied sarcastically.

"Think positive, Ty," I smiled. "Now, you get to spend more quality time with me."

"I might drown _myself_," He said.

I sighed and moved over to sit between his legs. He wrapped his arms around me and buried his face in my hair.

"I would put the moves on you, but there are far too many hooks in this boat for us to be moving," I confessed. That would be an embarrassing thing to go to the hospital for. I'm sure I've been for worse.

"Crazy girl," he mumbled.

I smiled. "How long do you think we'll be out here before our parents rescues us?"

"Knowing them, tomorrow morning," said Tyler rolling his eyes. "We may have to swim for it."

"It's a good thing I brought snacks with me," I replied, reaching for my bag. "And to think, you made fun of me for bringing a purse on a fishing trip. You didn't know this baby was a cooler in disguise." I settled myself back between his legs. It was quite comfy.

Our date consisted of us sitting in a boat, eating sandwiches-again-while we talked and teased each other.

"You know, Ryan has been coming over a lot, now that he lives next door and all. He likes to tell stories about you from when you used to visit your mum in Magix," He stated twirling a piece of my hair in his hand.

Ryan was a pain in my ass. "Tell him if he keeps talking about me, I'll sic Tiffany on him. If he thinks what happened to his bugly (cross between beautiful and ugly-I know original right?-) bike was harsh, wait until he sees what his girlfriend can do to him!"

Tyler laughed and continued, "He said that your you used to borrow your dad's security bike, and the two of you went around town, trying to arrest people."

"We got grounded for that," I remembered. "I think we could have gotten away with it if Ryan hadn't pulled the Aunt Flora over for drunk driving. She didn't find it as funny as we did. She had pulled out his cell phone to call dad, so Ryan started preaching about forgiveness while I hummed Hallelujah. She told us that while we were forgiven, we still had to pay for what we did." It was still pretty damn funny. I bet even Aunt Flora secretly thinks so too. "We had to do volunteer work at her florist shop for the rest of the week."

It was starting to get dark, and neither of us wanted to jump in the lake, so we were still just chilling in the boat.

Ryan grabbed a blanket that was stashed away and covered us, mostly me, with it. "You know, I would try to take you on a normal date, but I get the feeling that no matter where we go, something like this would happen."

"I like this," I told him. "It's interesting. We could have used some candles or something, but with our luck, we'd probably just burn a hole in the boat." Stranger things have happened.

"I'm surprised we haven't fallen out yet," he confessed. We did tend to get rowdy at times.

I lay my head back on his chest, looking up at the sky. "I like it out here. You can see the stars." You couldn't see them from the campus or our neighbourhood.

"Careful beautiful," said Tyler kissing my cheek. "Looking at the stars is a very normal couple thing to do."

"What if we make up obscene constellations?" I suggested.

"Too dangerous," he replied. "We would get all worked up and end up with one of those hooks in our asses, like you were talking about earlier."

I laughed. "I can't help it that you can't control yourself around me."

"Me?" he argued. "You're the one that's always yelling at me over the weirdest shit. The last time I think it was Looney Tunes."

"What can I say? I love a man that watches Bugs Bunny," I smiled.

I was starting to get sleepy, which was never a good thing. When I was tired, my mouth worked without running it by my brain first. I would confess to any and everything when I was exhausted enough.

"Ty," I whispered. He hummed in response. "Why the hell do you love me?" See? That question should not have made it past the lips.

"Because you're you," he answered immediately. "You're the strongest, craziest person I know, and whether you like to admit it or not, you're also one of the sweetest."

I gasped a little too loudly. "I am not sweet." I had never been accused of such a thing.

"You can't fool me," He whispered. "You moan about your mom's pregnant hormones, but you're one of the first people to jump up when she calls. You tease your brother and friends mercilessly, but you call them at least three times a week just to hear about their day. Hell, you even claim to hate my dog Scooby, but you let him cuddle with you when you think nobody's watching."

I sat up a little so I could turn to see him. "How do you know all of that?"

He shrugged. "Because I'm always watching," he admitted quietly. "And I mean that in a non-stalkerish way," he added with a small smile.

A flash of light caught both of our attention. Timmy was yelling at us from the dock with a flashlight. "Are you two alright out there?"

I looked at Tyler and smiled before answering. "We're fine! Just come get us in the morning!"

"OVER MY DEAD BODY!" Dad yelled. I sighed snuggling into Tyler some more.

We never did catch anything.

* * *

**Sam and Sophie (SopPOV)**

I sat down on my bed with a binocular in one hand and a taco in another. Don't ask me about the taco. Apparently Sam snagged it somewhere. Don't care because it's great! But the intense hole burning gaze into my head is.

I whipped around to see Sam raising and eyebrow and nodded towards the binoculars in hand. I rolled my eyes and stood at my post.

"Are you really going to spy on your girlfriends?" He asked with his mouth full?

"Yes hunny bunny," I replied getting closer to the window. "We do this all the time, this is how couples bond!" I squeaked as he wrapped an arm around my waist to pull me back.

"Really? This is bonding?"

"Duh!" I glared at him as he ate the last taco. My taco. "You ate my taco!" He grin his 'come to papa grin' at me and I pouted. He know I can't resist the pout! "Okay, how we go out for lunch?"

"Great, it's a date!" I rolled my eyes. At least there's shopping involved! Argh! I think there was a sale at Warney's. Maybe Q Look. I need a whole new wardrobe!

"Ready?" he asked, locking up.

I climbed into the front seat of his bike. It was still dark enough outside that Sam had to turn on the lights. I wrapped my arms around his muscled waist and breathed into the scent that was him on his back.

We grabbed something at a drive-thru, so we could make it to the campus in time. Sam turned the radio up; I was pretty sure he did that so we wouldn't have to talk. We were almost there when _Sleeping with Sirens_ started playing. He quickly shut it off.

"Sam," I pouted teasingly. "That was _our_ song."

"That's why I turned it off," he replied.

I smiled. "You say the sweetest things." He reached over to mess up my hair but couldn't since I had a helmet on and hugged my head to him. In return I had to swat his hand away.

When we finally got to the campus, Sam walked with me to wait at the fountain. While we waited he was continuously stroking my hair or face or holding my hand. It was pretty nice since we didn't need words to communicate all the time. He kissed me and I swore I had someone curse.

I glanced over my shoulder to see what that was all about. There was a pretty girl with curly brown hair staring in our direction, only she wasn't looking at me. She was checking out Sam. _My_Sam. I pulled out my sceptre and twisted the pointy edge towards the girl. Unfortunately I hadn't spelled it to grow when-

"Soph, what the hell?" Sam took it from me, slipping it into his pocket. "You can't just whip that thing out anywhere." He put his hand on my back and gently pushed me forward as the line moved. I looked at the girl again, smirking a little when I saw her irritation.

"Name?" Griselda asked not even looking at me.

"Bionic woman from Harmonic Nebula," Sam answered without missing a beat.

I elbowed him. "_Melody__ from Harmonic Nebula_," I corrected. That asshole was going to have everybody calling me bionic woman.

"Thank you," she smiled, writing away with her freakishly long fingernails. How she wrote with those claws, I had no idea. The woman had skills. She pulled out a folder and passed it to me. "Everything is in order. All you have to do is check in with Mrs Faragonda and your _parents_!" She hissed parents in secrecy. I nodded before I groaned.

"What?" Sam asked, looking over my shoulder. "There's too many people!" I pouted, crossing my arms over my chest and purposely looked dejected. Maybe it was because I was tired, maybe it was because the brown haired boyfriend stealer was staring AGAIN!

"Get on, you big baby," said Sam, turning and stooping down, so I could climb on his back. He could call me names if he wanted. I didn't care as long as my ass didn't have to walk, so I hopped on.

"Now, this is the way to travel," I commented as he walked. "You should come to Alfea with me, so I won't have to break in a new guy."

"I'll buy you a bicycle," he replied. That could work. It was eco-friendly.

As we walked-I mean Sam walked and carried me, I saw a guy who looked to be that young teacher everybody in school was drooling about go into his office. He apparently had a part time job here aswell as studying at Red Fountain too. He was the guy you go to when you had personal troubles. I figured why the hell not!

"It's open," the voice called from the office.

Sam was waiting outside this time, so I was on my own. I was expecting some young and slightly ugly dude with a suit to be behind the desk, so imagine my surprise when the hottie in jeans and a vintage tee shirt greeted me instead.

"Hello. I'm Joshua," he smiled. "What can I do for you?"

"I'm a recovering shopaholic, and I just found out my roommate has a bigger closet than me. I thought it would be a good idea to meet you just in case I got ready to fall off the wagon," I admitted freely whilst checking my nails.

We talked for awhile. He was a really nice guy, and his past was freakishly similar to mine, even down to our mothers and their unique tastes in baby names.

"Here's my number," he said, handing me his card as we walked out of the office. "Call me day or night. I'm here for you, alright?" He gave me a quick friendly hug.

"Thank you," I said sincerely.

He stood at the door as I walked towards Sam. As soon as I reached him, he took my face in his hands and crashed his lips against mine. I let out a small squeak of surprise, but he just kissed me harder.

"What was that for?" I asked when he let me go.

"I-" He was looking over my shoulder towards the office door. "I don't like the way that guy was watching you, like you were something to eat. He's too damn old for you anyway."

"I'm pretty sure he's your age," I informed him.

"That's different," he growled. What in the world?

Then it dawned on me. Sam was jealous. I couldn't help but smile. This was too good to let go. "Why do you care?" I asked simply.

"I don't," he answered quickly. "Let's go. I'm starving."

"We just ate! Answer the question, baby," I replied. He ignored me and walked away. Such a big baby. I giggled and hugged him from behind. "Don't be jealous. Even if I liked him, he'd be way to old in the future!"

He became less tense after my statement and proceeded to carry me up the stairs. I giggled again. Even princes get jealous once in a while.

* * *

**HEY GUYS!**

**So what did you think? So sorry about the wait! I'm just not lucky this year! I'm part of 2 different weddings and have to be present at food testings and whatnot. Doesn't matter!**

**So any ideas for the future? Let me know!**

**Kisses-**

**Sush123**


End file.
